


Вольт (Volte)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пленник ― без шанса на побег.<br/>Или играй, или умри.<br/>Но он именно тот, кто не привык ограничивать себя всего двумя вариантами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вольт (Volte)

**_ Вольт _ **

► Пролог ◄

 

В тот день больше всего Ханя волновало пятно от кофе на манжете белой рубашки. Весь его мир сосредоточился на этом несчастном пятне, и не существовало ничего другого, что могло бы быть более важным и значимым. Так он полагал тогда, и не знал, что невидимый секундомер сухо щёлкнул и начал обратный отсчёт до... До.

На самом деле, невидимые секундомеры сопровождали Ханя повсюду ― работа такая у него во "Дворце". Следить, анализировать, предвидеть все возможные последствия и вовремя предотвращать нежелательные варианты будущего. Эдакая "скорая помощь" для человечества, а человечество ― это звучит гордо.

Но Хань никогда не гордился тем, что делал, потому что самую главную и тяжёлую часть их работы выполняли... "мясо". "Мясо" ничем не отличались от Ханя и прочих ключевых сотрудников: это были всё те же люди, или даже дети, обладавшие уникальными способностями. Все они во "Дворце" обладали выдающимися способностями, только одни считали, анализировали, предвидели и обучали, сидя под защитой родных стен ― "мозги", а другие напряжённо учились и уходили, чтобы уже никогда не вернуться ― "мясо". Возвращались единицы, чтобы уйти вновь. Больше двух раз везение не срабатывало. В итоге "мясо" уходили всегда. Совсем. И появлялись новички, которых тоже следовало обучить, чтобы они могли уйти и не вернуться.

Хань не считал себя добрым и милосердным, скорее уж, циником, но даже он не испытывал восторга от того, что приходилось использовать "мясо". Одна жизнь в обмен на десятки, сотни, а то и тысячи других, или же одна жизнь в обмен на стабильную ситуацию в стране либо в большом регионе, ― это ведь не такая уж и высокая цена. К тому же, Хань отвечал именно за то, чтобы "мясо" шли на это добровольно, осознавая, какую пользу они приносят всему миру. Добрая воля "мяса" была ключом к успеху, без этого ― никак.

Но так хотелось, чтобы существовал иной способ.

― Выглядишь бодрым, ― кивнул ему вечно спокойный и задумчивый Лэй, пристроившись рядом. Хань промолчал, продолжив путь по коридору в зал совета. Лэй верно понял причину его неразговорчивости и просто шагал вместе с ним дальше в молчании. Через минуту к парочке присоединились Крис и Чен. Отсутствие Тао настораживало, но не слишком. Сюмин наверняка уже ждал их в зале ― он всегда приходил первым и вызывал остальных, такова привилегия старшего.

Крис открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская вперёд Ханя. Традиция, чтоб её... Они заходили в зал согласно своим статусам во "Дворце". Хань отвечал за воспитательный процесс и предвиденье, поэтому получил статус первого советника. Крис следовал за ним как специалист по особым случаям и второй советник. Дальше шли Лэй и Чен ― старшие инструкторы, а Тао был самым младшим ― оперативным инструктором, обычно он сопровождал "мясо" и наблюдал, следил, чтобы всё шло по плану.

Они заняли места рядом с Сюмином и принялись терпеливо ждать. Если уж Сюмин собрал их в зале совета, то не просто так. Но почему до сих пор не пришёл Тао?

― У нас возникли непредвиденные сложности, ― наконец соизволил сообщить Сюмин и убрал ледяную завесу с левой стены. Хань помнил, что там была клетка, но её почти не использовали. На его памяти уж точно такого не случалось.

Всё бывает в первый раз.

Саму клетку он не разглядел ― внутри не работало основное освещение. Почему-то. Поначалу он вообще ничего не разглядел и не ощутил, только когда Чен добавил мощности внешним прожекторам, Хань различил в глубине клетки сидящего на полу человека. Большую часть лица скрывали спутанные тёмные волосы. И человек сидел, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них скрещенные в запястьях руки. Из-за тёмной одежды он терялся во мраке, светлыми пятнами выделялись лишь босые ступни, кисти, шея и выступающий вперёд подбородок. И ещё слабо поблёскивали широкие браслеты на ногах и руках. Только разглядев ошейник, Хань сообразил, что никакие это не браслеты, а оковы, просто цепи, тянувшиеся от них, прятались в тенях.

― Не слишком ли это? ― Лэй опередил Ханя с вопросом.

― Не слишком, ― ровно ответил Сюмин. ― И даже этого мало. Он очень опасен.

― Чем именно? Выглядит вконец измученным и ослабевшим, ― поделился наблюдениями Крис, поправил запонку на манжете и вновь посмотрел в сторону клетки.

― Хань, что скажешь?

Звучало доброжелательно, но это был приказ. Поэтому Хань прикрыл глаза и постарался настроиться на человека в клетке. Он ощущал рядом с собой весь совет, самого себя, но в клетке царила пустота, словно там никого нет. Хань попытался ещё раз, чуть иначе, но ничего не изменилось. Его способности твердили, что человека в клетке не существует, это мираж, обманка, пустышка. Либо у странного типа на цепи не осталось разума, либо это манекен, либо проекция наконец. Он вовсе не настоящий. Его нет. Он просто им всем мерещится.

Смущало лишь то, что Сюмин не стал бы так забавляться.

― Ничего не скажу. Я не чувствую его.

― Совсем? ― уточнил озадаченный Чен.

― Совсем. Там пусто.

― Там не пусто, ― возразил Сюмин. ― Это "мясо". Особый дар ― телепортация, поэтому на нём специальный ошейник, который сделан для него с использованием генных маркеров и не позволяет ему выйти за пределы "Дворца". Если он это сделает, ошейник начнёт сжиматься. Сначала ― удушье, потом перережет...

― Тогда цепи для чего? ― здраво вопросил Крис, явно не заинтересованный в подробностях.

― Это не всё. Он может забирать дары у всех прочих и использовать их. Поэтому цепи. Мы не можем позволить ему свободно разгуливать по "Дворцу".

― Он дикий?

― Нет. Нашли его полгода назад и обучали. То есть, старались обучать. Он постоянно пытался сбежать. И он не поддаётся обучению в полной мере. Вы все знаете, как редко встречается дар телепортации. Он ценен, потому что мог бы возвращаться и позднее получить более высокий статус. Он ценен, но совершенно неуправляем.

― Как он забирает чужие дары? ― нахмурившись, поинтересовался Хань.

― Мы не знаем.

― То есть? ― удивился Лэй.

― Когда он это делал, то убивал. А по трупам уже нельзя определить, на время они лишились дара или навсегда, как и по какой причине. У трупа дара не остаётся, вы знаете. Насколько мы смогли понять, ему требуется прикосновение, чтобы забрать дар. Тактильный контакт. После этого те, у кого он дар забирал, умирали. Сразу после прикосновения. И он использовал их силу. Тао досталось накануне. Всё в порядке, волноваться не о чем, через пару дней Тао вновь будет в строю.

― Отнятый дар остаётся у него? Или он владеет им временно? ― снова Крис: сухо и по существу.

― Временно. Предположительно. Мы не знаем точно. Он ни разу не использовал отнятые дары дважды.

― Всё лучше и лучше, ― хмыкнул Чен, фривольно развалившись на своём месте и уставившись на лампы под потолком.

― Он ценен, ― повторил Сюмин, ― поэтому, Хань, ты должен поработать с ним.

― Что? ― Хань легко уловил волну беспокойства, исходившую от Лэя. Беспокойства о нём.

― Ты хочешь подставить Ханя под удар? ― холодно уточнил Крис. ― После того, как сам сказал, насколько этот мальчишка опасен?

Вместо благодарности Хань испытывал сейчас глухое раздражение. Потому что прозвучавшие слова принадлежали Крису, а не кому-то другому.

"Спасибо, но в твоей защите я не нуждаюсь. Точно так же, как и прежде".

― Я не смешиваю работу с личным, если ты об этом. И да, мальчишка опасен ― я рассказал, чем. Но такой шанс выпадает очень редко. И это ― наша работа. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться. Хань, даю тебе разрешение убить его, если возникнет угроза твоей жизни. В любом случае, если у тебя ничего не выйдет, мальчишку придётся ликвидировать. Он слишком ценен ― для нас. И слишком опасен, если мы не сможем управлять им. Свободны.

Будто услышав Сюмина, человек в клетке вскинул голову. И Ханю вдруг захотелось пригнуться под его тяжёлым взглядом. Этот взгляд прожигал насквозь, прибивал к полу и сдавливал грудь так, что невозможно было сделать обычный вдох. Ненависть, усталость и непреклонность сразу, концентрированные и мощные, словно накопленные за несколько жизней.

Будет непросто. Будет очень непросто, но...

― Я попробую, ― тихо произнёс Хань.

Когда он забирал подопечного, в клетку его сразу не пустили. Оказалось, цепи обеспечивали куда большую защиту, чем можно было подумать. Они медленно втягивались в отверстия в стене, из-за чего заключённому пришлось встать. Через пару минут он прижался спиной к стене, почти распластался по ней.

― Теперь можно зайти, ― кивнул Ханю охранник и протянул папку с отчётом. Как раз отладили освещение, и Хань смог заглянуть в бумаги. Цзинь Чжунжэнь. Или Ким Чонин, если по-корейски. Кореец, телепортация и вероятный дар заимствования, есть несколько травм, которые нельзя полностью исцелить. И пометка: агрессивен и опасен.

Вернув папку охраннику, Хань зашёл внутрь. Заключённый стоял у стены и жмурился из-за яркого света. Прежде всего, в глаза бросались худоба и смуглота, а ещё тёмные пятна синяков, царапины и ссадины. Вроде бы ничего такого страшного, но пересчитать его рёбра  Хань мог не сходя с места и даже сквозь тёмную ткань рубахи.

Веки заключённого дрогнули, после чего он медленно открыл глаза. То же самое ощущение: Ханю будто с силой надавили на плечи, чтобы заставить пригнуться, и одновременно попытались прожечь насквозь. И теперь воздействие стало гораздо сильнее, чем тогда ― через стекло. Заключённый явно видел в Хане врага и не ждал от него ничего хорошего. Неверная позиция, но исправить её будет трудно, потому что перед Ханем стоял редкий упрямец ― упрямство сквозило в каждой чёрточке его лица и воплощалось во всей красе в форме подбородка и в рисунке бровей. Классический пример, хоть в учебник снимок можно вставлять.

― Меня зовут Лу Хань. Я буду твоим новым наставником, ― негромко и мягко представился Хань.

"Тюремщиком", ― отчётливо отпечаталось у него в мыслях. Невольно Хань попытался отыскать разум заключённого, но вновь наткнулся на пустоту, однако мысль о тюремщике точно принадлежала не самому Ханю.

Тогда кому же?

 

 

► 1 ◄

 

Он облизнул сухие губы и принялся медленно разматывать клубок из воспоминаний. Так приходилось поступать всякий раз, когда его переводили из одной клетки в другую. Из-за его дара всегда применяли либо шокер, либо усыпляли с помощью мощного снотворного. Чтобы он не помнил дорогу. Лучше б просто прикладывали по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым...

Ошейник не позволял Чонину выйти за пределы "Дворца", а меры при переводе не позволяли хорошо ориентироваться внутри "Дворца". Напрасная трата времени и средств. Чонин был не настолько глуп, чтобы сбегать снова с ошейником. Одного раза хватило, дабы уяснить: сначала надо избавиться от ошейника, а уж потом рвать когти. Пока на Чонине болтался этот дурацкий довесок из металла, пластика и кучи микросхем, он ни за что не воспользовался бы своим даром.

Сейчас он лежал на жёстком... на полу, скорее всего. На запястьях и лодыжках ощущалась привычная уже тяжесть металла. Снова цепи. Хотелось почесать шею. Под ошейником.

Ах да, новый наставник. Как там его звать? Хотя какая разница? И если в этот раз ничего не выйдет, Чонина просто убьют. Разумеется, никто ему об этом не говорил, но он сам по себе умный, догадался. С ним так долго возились и закрывали глаза на проступки, что...

Он им очень нужен, но они не нужны ему.

Он медленно сел, повёл плечами, разминаясь, и только после этого открыл глаза. Серые стены, пол и потолок, неизменные цепи, матрас в углу и две двери. Цепи позволяли добраться только до ближайшей двери, значит, там душевая и уборная. За дальней ― выход, но туда добраться Чонин уже не мог ― цепи коротковаты.

С трудом он поднялся на одно колено, зажмурился, чтобы унять головокружение и лёгкую тошноту, бросил ладонь на стену и умудрился выпрямиться. Ненадолго. Пришлось привалиться спиной к стене, чтобы не упасть. Чувство голода обычно терзает сильнее всего в первые два-три дня, теперь же оно притупилось, а вот слабость осталась. Поначалу слабость накатывала волной, стоило подняться на ноги, а сейчас она была постоянной.

Когда он ел в последний раз? Чонин не смог вспомнить.

Он не отказывался от еды. Может, он и гордец, но точно не глупец: понимал, что силы ему понадобятся. Еду ему перестали приносить по чьему-то распоряжению. Умно. И даже немного радостно, потому что вот насколько здесь его боялись.

Не отрывая плеча от стены, Чонин кое-как добрался до ближайшей двери и ввалился внутрь, пустил воду и жадно принялся пить, набирая полные пригоршни, плеская в лицо и не обращая внимания на капли на щеках, шее и мокрые пятна на рубашке.

Он пил и продолжал думать. Оставаться здесь ему нельзя в любом случае: либо убьют, либо ещё как-нибудь замучают. Смерть не пугала, как и вечное бегство. Он достаточно хорошо представлял себе возможности обитателей "Дворца", достаточно хорошо понимал, какую роль они играют в том, что прежде было его "жизнью" и его "миром". Больно, когда рушится привычная картина бытия, но ещё больнее, когда видишь настоящую изнанку мира и всю грязь, что под ней скопилась.

Экспериментаторы чёртовы...

Другое дело, что Чонин намеревался всё исправить, и было бы обидно умереть, так ничего и не сделав.

― С добрым утром.

Чонин так резко выпрямился, что едва не рассадил скулу о кран.

В дверном проёме красовался новый наставник. Миловидное лицо с тонкими чертами, внимательные блестящие глаза, светлая кожа, каштановые волосы, плотно сжатые губы… Он напоминал бы изысканную статуэтку из антикварной коллекции, если б от него не веяло опасностью и неприятностями. К тому же Чонин давно уяснил, что все наставники с сюрпризом. Или с зубами. Как посмотреть.

Гипотетические "зубы" этого парнишки Чонина не пугали, но меньше всего он хотел встретить наставника именно сейчас, когда едва стоял на ногах. Хозяева во "Дворце" подобны псам: проявишь слабость всего раз, запомнят и не забудут.

Чонин небрежно смахнул капли с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони и двинулся прямо на наставника. Ноги не подвели, несмотря на опасения. Парнишка попятился, настороженно глядя на Чонина. Зря. Чонин был не в том состоянии, чтобы демонстрировать прыть или боевые качества, тут не рухнуть бы от слабости на пол.

Он прошёл мимо наставника, звякнув цепями, опустился на матрас, скрестил ноги и уставился на гостя. Тот кому-то махнул рукой. В мгновение ока перед Чонином поставили низкий столик, нагрузили всякой всячиной, подали кувшин с молоком и оставили вновь наедине с наставником.

Не так уж он и умён, как могло показаться. Либо решил прикончить Чонина сразу и не мучиться?

― Ешь.

Да уж...

Чонин к еде не притронулся.

― Тебе нужно есть, ― настойчиво произнёс парнишка и немного нервно поправил воротник белого пиджака.

― Сколько, по-твоему, меня не кормили? ― лениво поинтересовался Чонин, скользнув по столику безразличным взглядом.

― Я... не знаю.

― Предположи.

― Неделю?

― Прекрасно. Пускай неделю. Если я тут что-то съем, знаешь, что будет? Или ты действительно хочешь сразу от меня избавиться?

Судя по расширившимся на миг глазам, наставник наконец сообразил, что к чему. Если человека долго не кормить, а потом дать много еды, он может умереть. После долгого голодания надо кормить по чуть-чуть и лёгкой едой. Например, достаточно было бы полстакана молока. Через несколько часов можно дать полный стакан, потом немного более грубой пищи, и ещё раз, и ещё... и только через сутки можно кормить как положено. Как видно, у этого парнишки всегда хватало еды, поэтому он и не задумывался, как опасно кормить голодного человека от души и сразу.

― Я забыл об этом, извини, ― тихо сказал наставник, придвинул стул и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. ― Если помнишь, меня зовут Лу Хань. Можно просто Хань.

Чонин мысленно попробовал на вкус это имя. С "Лу" проблем не возникло, а вот "Хань" в его произношении превращалось в "Хан".

― Твоё имя ― Чжунжэнь, так?

― Зачем спрашивать, если ответ тебе известен? ― Звучание собственного имени в китайском варианте убивало.

Чонин налил немного молока в стакан и принялся очень медленно пить маленькими глотками. Но желудок всё равно взбунтовался, и Чонин невольно прижал ладонь к животу, чтобы смягчить острую боль. Кажется, его не кормили гораздо дольше, чем одну неделю.

― Всё в порядке?

― Вполне, ― сквозь зубы ответил он и постарался принять равнодушный и здоровый вид.

― Я могу пригласить врача, чтобы он тебя осмотрел.

― Не нужно.

― Но...

― Попахивает лицемерием, не находишь? Лучше говори побыстрее, что тебе от меня нужно.

После пары глотков молока клонило в сон. Спать Чонину тоже не давали в последнее время, поэтому вдвойне сильнее хотелось растянуться на матрасе и забыть о "Дворце" часиков где-то на десять. Хотя бы. Но приходилось играться с новым наставником, и пока чёрт его знает, что он за фрукт. Выглядит умильно, но слабака к Чонину не приставили бы, значит, достаточно опасен, только вот чем? Чонин не рискнул прощупать этого Лу Ханя, не сейчас. Сейчас сил маловато, чтобы ещё и подставляться. Надо отдохнуть, поесть потом нормально, размяться и тогда уж искать приключений.

― Твоя дерзость несколько неуместна. И мне ничего от тебя не надо. Мне надо всего лишь заниматься твоим обучением.

― Тогда занимайся и не задавай дурацких вопросов, ― посоветовал Чонин, отставив стакан и с сожалением осмотрев блюда на столике.

Ему показалось, или воздух вокруг в самом деле уплотнился? Не показалось, потому что давление медленно, но верно нарастало. Словно вокруг Чонина обвился удав и постепенно сжимал кольца, чтобы раздавить и задушить. Он молча терпел. Боль можно скрывать. До определённого предела. После ― никто и ничто уже не в силах скрыть своё состояние. Чонин ещё не достиг этого предела, поэтому прямо смотрел на Ханя с невозмутимым лицом, отстранившись от боли. Невидимые объятия продолжали сжиматься вокруг него.

Сила разума, как и у него самого, только вектор иной. Забавно. Чонин  медленно прикрыл глаза, всмотрелся в игру теней и различил серебристую нить, та сама коснулась его ладони. Осталось аккуратно ухватить и потянуть. Всего одна нить ― Хань этого даже не заметит, а Чонину хватит, чтобы исследовать чужой дар и научиться им пользоваться. Потом.

Он вновь прямо смотрел на Лу Ханя, а тот продолжал испытывать его на прочность. Через пару минут Чонину примерещился треск собственных костей. Слишком сильно. Он почти не мог уже дышать. Если бы не цепи и ошейник, он ускользнул бы. Или если бы он успел изучить чужой дар, то смог бы обратить это оружие против владельца. Если бы...

Он стиснул зубы от боли, но не отвёл глаз от лица Ханя, продолжал пристально смотреть.

― Отношение к наставнику должно быть уважительным, ― тихо произнёс Хань.

― Иди к чёрту, ― выдохнул Чонин, истратив остаток воздуха в лёгких. В глазах потемнело, но он ещё держался. Нижняя губа дрогнула ― его персональный сигнал о боли. И он машинально облизнул губы, чтобы спрятать этот сигнал. Ни к чему Лу Ханю знать об этом.

Болели мышцы и даже кости, сделать вдох тоже никак. Давление лишь усиливалось, и Чонин подозревал, что скоро отключится.

Ошибся.

Внезапно давление пропало, и он тяжело рухнул спиной на матрас, с трудом поднял руку и потянул за воротник рубашки. Бесполезное действие по сути, но казалось, что так легче будет вдохнуть воздух, чтобы остаться в сознании. Дышать... очень больно ― поначалу. Мышцы одеревенели от долгого на них воздействия и неохотно подчинялись его воле.

Хань подошёл и остановился в шаге от него, смотрел сверху вниз и чего-то ждал. В данный момент Чонин был способен лишь на ненависть и тихий гнев. Ответил Лу Ханю упрямым взглядом и различил на нижней губе маленький шрам. Один изъян на совершенном лице, но и это грело. Не такой уж он идеальный, этот новый наставник.

― Надеюсь, до тебя дошло, что я тебе не враг. Этот мир живёт по определённым законам, и ты попал на поле для игры. Уясни правила и играй, или не играй и не стой на пути ― сметёт. Других вариантов нет. Все, кто приходил до тебя, понимали, насколько всё серьёзно. И понимали, как они нужны этому миру. Ты один такой то ли тупой, то ли слепой. Не видишь дальше собственного носа. Я могу ответить на все твои вопросы и научить играть. Если ты сам захочешь научиться. Но если не захочешь, тебе придётся уйти с дороги.

― Посмотрим, ― хрипло отозвался Чонин ― он всё ещё дышал с трудом.

― Посмотрим, ― кивнул Хань. ― У тебя есть время на отдых и на то, чтобы восстановить силы. Я позабочусь об этом. Потом приступим к занятиям. Но за каждую оплошность ты будешь наказан, учти это. Быть может, я не слишком похож на наставника, с твоей точки зрения, и ты считаешь, что вправе относиться ко мне без должного уважения... Хорошо. Убедишься на практике, как сильно ты ошибаешься. Я могу быть добрым, но не просто так.

― Посмотрим, ― с нажимом повторил Чонин и закинул руки за голову. Глаз с красивого лица он не сводил, смотрел пристально и упрямо. Что бы там Хань ни говорил, решение Чонин уже принял и менять его не собирался. К тому же, сам Хань тоже неслабо ошибался, когда видел только два варианта будущего. У Чонина вариантов было куда больше, потому что он никогда и ничем себя не ограничивал. Он всегда стремился выйти за узкие рамки, что ему пытались навязать люди вокруг.

Дверь за наставником захлопнулась с глухим звуком, и тогда только Чонин попытался сесть. Именно попытался, потому что ни черта не получилось. Он зашипел от боли в спине и закусил губу почти до крови. С трудом перевернулся на живот и дотянулся пальцами до поясницы. Недавние эксперименты точно не пошли ей на пользу.

Чонин немного полежал, собираясь с силами, потом упёрся кулаками в пол и медленно отжался. Один. Подождал, пока тёмная пелена перед глазами рассеется, а боль станет чуть слабее, тогда отжался снова. Два. Не лучший способ исправить положение, конечно, и довольно опасный, но другого он не знал. Он не горел желанием попасть в лапы к местному эскулапу, значит, придётся лечить себя самому. Как получится.

После десятого отжимания чувство боли стало приглушённым и терпимым. Чонин прекрасно знал, что боль никуда не исчезла, как и сама проблема, но тело обмануть и приучить к усилившейся боли ему удалось.

Через полчаса он смог встать и добраться до душа. Пустил горячую воду, правда, пришлось ждать, пока она нагреется ― сначала полилась холодная. Потом, подставив спину под тугие струи, он стоял с прикрытыми глазами и аккуратно разбирал на волокна пойманную серебристую нить. Чонин хотел использовать дар нового наставника, чтобы облегчить боль в спине, однако его постигло разочарование. Пойманная нить обладала совершенно иными свойствами. Он вертел в мыслях фрагменты нити так и эдак, собирал обратно и снова разбирал. И только спустя час понял, что же это такое. Раньше следовало догадаться, хотя сильная боль мешала сосредоточенности и остроте ума.

Как видно, Лу Хань и впрямь обладал даром, основанным на силе разума, потому что серебристая нить, пойманная Чонином, подарила ему способность "читать разум". Нечто вроде телепатии. Но если Хань обладал таким даром, то разве не прочёл все мысли в голове Чонина? Он ведь о многом думал. И думал о том, чтобы изучить дар Ханя. Это не могло не вызвать беспокойства, однако Хань вёл себя так, словно не подозревал об этом. Но нить ― вот она. Чонин не поймал бы её, если б Хань не пытался использовать этот дар против него. Использовал, но...

Чонин плеснул водой в лицо и моргнул.

Думать конструктивно и взвешенно. Не упуская деталей...

Как только он коснулся нити дара Ханя, тот должен был, как минимум, врезать ему по голове. Ведь не мог не понять, чем это грозит. Значит... Значит, Лу Хань просто этого не увидел. Почему? Если пойти от противного, то дар Чонина тоже основан на силе разума. Он перемещал оболочку, разум и сущность из одной точки пространства в другую без учёта необходимых физических параметров, в то время как все прочие постепенно перемещали себя в пространстве, проделывая определённый путь...

Чонин терпеливо разобрал нить на составляющие и проанализировал ещё раз. Вот оно! Его разум был слишком плотным, и Хань просто не мог пробиться к его мыслям. При желании Чонин мог заглянуть в разум Ханя, но лишь поверхностно, или же транслировать  образы и мысли, но увидеть больше дозволенного в разуме Чонина Лу Хань был не в состоянии. Стоило учесть это небольшое преимущество и использовать при случае. Мысли сами по себе безвредны, но в нужный момент даже они могут произвести определённое впечатление.

Чонин размялся под струями горячей воды, приводя себя в порядок. До идеала очень далеко, но теперь он хотя бы уверенно стоял на ногах. Вернувшись к матрасу, сел и выпил ещё полстакана молока. Прошло чуть лучше, чем в первый раз. Вытянувшись на полу, Чонин немного покатался, выпрямив руки над головой. Цепи мешали, но не критично, зато его спина, несомненно, была благодарна за такую заботу.

Перебравшись вновь на матрас, Чонин наконец позволил себе уснуть.

Пока ничья.

 

 

 

► 2 ◄

 

В следующий раз наставник заявился как раз к концу лёгкого перекуса. Чонин не отреагировал на его приход и продолжил пить кофе.

― Добрый день, Жэнь, ― мягко произнёс Хань.

Он говорил так, словно имел дело с трудным ребёнком. Бесило.

― У меня нет китайского имени, ― закончив с кофе, просветил его Чонин. ― Ты можешь, конечно, обзывать меня как угодно, но не удивляйся отсутствию реакций.

― Чонин лучше?

― Намного.

― Хорошо. Чонин, о чём ты думаешь? ― Хань придвинул стул и уселся на него, уже знакомо закинув ногу на ногу.

― Вообще или именно сейчас?

Пока что вопросы были стандартными, поэтому Чонин слушал краем уха и ловил серебристые нити дара Ханя. Помимо телепатии тот обладал телекинезом и, возможно, чем-то ещё. Чонин хотел выяснить все его возможности и их предел. Пригодится в будущем.

Насколько Чонин знал, во "Дворце" считали, что он забирает дары с помощью прикосновения, одновременно убивая их владельцев. Ладно, так даже лучше. Убивал он, когда возвращал дар владельцу, отзеркалив его с помощью телепортации или вывернув наизнанку, если угодно. Если сложить одно и то же число, но со знаками плюс и минус, то получится совершенство, идеал. Или ноль. Или смерть. Для того же, чтобы изучить чужой дар и использовать его, Чонину не требовалось прикосновение. Хватало нити, следа, присутствия. И эта способность к заимствованию чужих даров, на самом деле, не являлась отдельным навыком, она проистекала из дара телепортации, была его продолжением, потому что символ телепортации ― восьмёрка, иначе говоря, знак бесконечности, закон Огама или лист Мёбиуса, что говорило о бесконечном совершенствовании и познании.

― Пускай именно сейчас.

― Я потерял суть беседы, ― честно признался Чонин ― он уже успел забыть, о чём его спрашивал Хань.

― Ничего страшного, мы только начали. Так о чём ты думаешь именно сейчас?

Именно сейчас Чонин всматривался в разум Ханя и пытался поймать чёткие образы и мысли, что были "на поверхности". И то, что Чонин там увидел, заставило его отпрянуть. Наверное, это называлось отвращением. Поначалу он решил, что не станет больше повторять подобных попыток, потому что... потому что он не понимал и не принимал подобного. Не осуждал, однако был далёк от этого. Только любопытство и, отчасти, обстоятельства заставили его пересмотреть своё отношение. Пускай увиденное смущало и вызывало неприятие, иного способа разобраться и получить более весомые преимущества не существовало. В конце концов, это не вина Чонина, что ему достался именно такой наставник, а мысли ― это всего лишь мысли, а не реальность. Мысли немного похожи на сны, а сны бывали не менее причудливыми и извращёнными, чем чьи-нибудь мысли. Чонин собирался драться всерьёз, поэтому никакие мысли не могли его остановить. Даже если ему самому придётся научиться думать именно так, как думал Лу Хань.

Ведь это лишь мысли, безвредная игра воображения.

И он уверенно ответил:

― О бесконечности и совершенстве.

― Это весьма относительные понятия, ― снисходительно улыбнулся Хань и пожал плечами.

― Если ты не знаешь ни первого, ни второго, почему утверждаешь подобное?

― А ты знаешь? ― Хань едва заметно нахмурился, но пока не спешил ставить на место Чонина с помощью своего дара. Он вообще думал о другом. Не о Чонине.

― Знаю. Оба понятия предельно конкретны и реальны. Они лежат в основе моего дара ― хотя бы. Было бы сложно делать вид, что их не существует или они относительны. Способность передвигать предмет силой мысли тоже вот для большинства относительна, но, полагаю, ты сразу же начнёшь возражать.

Хань сложил ладони на колене и сплёл пальцы, помолчал немного, потом кивнул:

― Придётся признать это. Хорошо. Почему же ты сейчас думаешь о бесконечности и совершенстве?

― Просто захотелось. Наверное, многих в твоём присутствии тянет на подобные мысли?

― Не улавливаю связи.

― Бесконечность и совершенство, ― медленно повторил Чонин, не сводя глаз с лица Ханя и вспоминая образы, пойманные на поверхности чужого разума. Дойдёт или нет? Или это лишь Чонину пришло в голову обратить внимание на бесспорную красоту Ханя и заговорить об этом в подобном ключе? Внешность Ханя безбожно лгала, пленяя ликом ангела; Чонин понимал это, поскольку накануне на собственной шкуре испытал гнев этого самого "ангела". Он играл с огнём и прекрасно знал об этом, но он иначе не умел жить, наверное. Если бы не играл с огнём, не оказался бы во "Дворце" никогда.

Воздух вокруг начал знакомо уплотняться, и Чонин не удержался от победной улыбки. Вторая встреча, и снова такие последствия... На сей раз он всё-таки отключился от боли, но улыбаться не переставал до самого конца.

 

 

► 3 ◄

 

Первым вернулся слух и уловил мерное тиканье. Словно рядом стояли старинные часы с маятником. Потом Чонин различил голоса, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать и понять китайскую речь.

― Хань, никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким несдержанным.

― Это случайность. И у меня из головы вылетела медицинская информация. К тому же, он так уверенно отказался от осмотра у врача, что... ― В разуме Ханя клочками и обрывками кружили образы потерявшего сознание Чонина. Смотреть на это было не в удовольствие, как и отмечать задерживающийся на губах Чонина на пару секунд дольше дозволенного взгляд ― даже мысленный.

― Но сам он точно не врач. Ты не должен был пренебрегать инструкциями.

― Знаю. Но теперь уже поздно. Насколько всё серьёзно? ― Лу Хань вновь отчётливо подумал о губах Чонина, показал невидимому наблюдателю чёткий образ, о котором его никто не просил. Потом ― бледное лицо, тёмные полукружия ресниц, резко очерченные скулы... Хань так пристально смотрел на Чонина и рисовал в мыслях настолько детальный и объёмный образ, что Чонину стало не по себе, но приходилось продолжать игру.

― Намного. Травма старая, тут ничего уже не сделать. Разумеется, он будет в порядке скоро, но в весьма относительном. Надеюсь, ты это запомнишь.

― Куда я денусь? Запомню, конечно.

― Что он тебе сказал?

― Не твоё дело.

― Вряд ли он в курсе, что Сюмин...

― Заткнись, ладно? ― Яркая вспышка, множество путаных образов от смятых простыней до смущающих и откровенных сцен ― всё это вроде бы и связано с Сюмином, и ― в то же время ― не связано, бессмыслица какая-то... На сей раз Чонин не отшатнулся, но невольно попытался как-то отгородиться от видений. Не смог. Либо смотреть на всё сразу в той степени, в какой ему это вообще удавалось, либо не смотреть вовсе. В голове настойчиво крутился вопрос: "Неужели Ханю это нравится?"

― И не подумаю. Этот приказ сам по себе сильно смахивает на сведение личных счётов. Твоё поведение при исполнении ― тоже. Может быть, ты имеешь право злиться на Сюмина, но этот мальчишка тут при чём? Тебе не кажется несправедливым отыгрываться на нём? Не проще ли отыграться на том, кто действительно виноват? Мальчишка и Сюмин к этому точно отношения не имеют, а вот...

Хань твёрдо и решительно перебил собеседника, не позволив ему назвать имя:

― Я не отыгрывался, Лэй. Он вёл себя неуважительно ― вот и всё. Я ничем не нарушил правила в этом случае, просто забыл о степени воздействия и медицинской информации. В прошлый раз всё было нормально, вот я и не подумал, что... Чёрт. С ним точно всё будет в порядке?

― Будет, если ты ещё раз не сорвёшься точно так же.

― Не сорвусь, ― пообещал Хань, но Чонин с мрачным удовлетворением уловил как в его голосе, так и в мыслях нотку неуверенности. Он явно недооценивал умение Чонина нарываться на неприятности и выводить противников из равновесия.

― Ты, правда, считаешь, что у тебя хоть что-то выйдет? ― после долгой паузы спросил собеседник Ханя, очевидно, тот самый Лэй.

― В смысле?

― Просто посмотри на него. Видишь? Сюмин испробовал на нём все доступные методы воздействия. Он полностью истощён, но до сих пор не сдался. И ты ещё неплохо добавил бедняге, но он не сломался и держится. Ты хоть представляешь, что с ним делали? И какую боль он выдерживает? И он по-прежнему не с нами. Не думаешь, что глупо тратить время на него и подвергать себя опасности?

― Не думаю. Он нужен нам. Я должен хотя бы попытаться, тут Сюмин прав. Возможно, я выбрал неверный подход... Не знаю. С ним трудно.

― Настолько трудно, что ты бездумно пускаешь в ход свой дар по максимуму? Неужели у тебя нет иных способов воздействия? С трудом верю.

― Ну прости, я не слышу его и не вижу. Если помнишь, я даже усомнился в его существовании. Я не могу найти его разум, словно у него нет разума. Он видится мне как манекен, пустая оболочка. Это, как понимаешь, здорово ограничивает меня в способах воздействия.

Манекен... Да уж, спасибо. Но это обстоятельство почему-то не мешало Ханю пялиться на "манекен". В свете отталкивающих образов... выглядело не радужно.

― Не припомню, чтобы ты не мог ощутить чей-то разум.

― Нет, пару раз бывало подобное, просто не так кардинально. Но тут... С ним трудно.

― А ты пытался предвидеть?

Предвидеть? Да этот Лу Хань, похоже, как целый мешок с подарками ― и один гаже другого.

― Нет. И мне не очень хочется, только, пожалуй, выбора не остаётся. Но я не уверен, что это сработает. Не с ним.

― Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь наверняка. Или им могли бы заняться мы с Ченом, что скажешь?

― Нет. Слишком опасно. Я продолжу занятия с ним, когда он придёт в норму. Сколько потребуется времени?

― Немного. ― Лэй помолчал и добавил: ― Немного времени, чтобы он смог приступить к занятиям. Чтобы восстановился полностью, нужен хотя бы месяц. Причём спокойный месяц с ровным режимом и без визитов к врачу. Ему нужно нормально спать и есть. Сам же видел, как он истощён, в чём только душа держится? И заметь, он сидит на цепи буквально, а это не способствует хорошей форме, хотя он всё равно умудряется как-то тренироваться.

― Откуда ты знаешь?

― Мышцы в хорошем состоянии. Почти фантастика в его случае.

Чонину определённо не нравилось внимание этого врача к подобным мелочам. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы во "Дворце" знали о его способностях и истинном состоянии. Лучше пусть считают, что ему паршиво и он слабее котёнка. Если решат, что он достаточно силён ещё и физически, это может создать дополнительные сложности. В последнее время он прибегал к своему дару именно для того, чтобы тренироваться с хорошими результатами. И он пытался развить свой дар, чтобы телепортировать не себя, а другие предметы. Пока только в теории, на практике сейчас это слишком опасно.

― Когда я могу продолжить занятия с ним?

― Дня через три, скорее всего. Пока он побудет здесь.

 

 

 

► 4 ◄

 

Чонин лежал на матрасе, закинув руки за голову, и просто ждал. Отведённый врачом срок истекал, и Хань наверняка собирался сегодня нанести новый визит. Чонин примерно представлял себе вопросы, которые будет задавать Хань, примерно представлял ход его мыслей и даже желания. В конце концов, за прошедшие полгода с Чонином работали разные наставники, и многое повторялось. Во "Дворце" работа с новичками не отличалась оригинальностью ― все процедуры выверены и доведены до того, что казалось наставникам идеалом.

Разве что именно этот наставник отличался от прочих, но у Чонина было три дня, чтобы смириться с этим, осмыслить и придумать план.

― Добрый день, Чонин.

Как мило. Доброжелательная улыбка и не менее доброжелательный голос. После прошлых встреч это всё больше походило на лицемерие. Чонин знал истинную цену этой доброжелательности и ни в грош её не ставил.

Он лениво повернул голову и проследил, как Хань придвинул стул и знакомо уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.

Чонин с холодной расчётливостью целенаправленно подумал об использовании своего дара для мгновенного перемещения к Ханю ― всего миг, жалкая доля секунды, чтобы заглянуть в расширившиеся от испуга карие глаза, резко наклониться, смять властным поцелуем приоткрытые губы, втолкнуть в рот язык, грубо притянуть к себе податливое от ошеломления тело, забраться ладонью под белый пиджак и рубашку, провести пальцами вдоль позвоночника, нажимая с силой, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, потом бросить обе руки на бёдра, накрыть ладонями ягодицы и впиться пальцами... чтобы взять прямо здесь и сейчас на сером полу в окружении голых серых стен. Хань будет тесным и жарким, будет сопротивляться, но это неважно. Даже если Чонин причинит ему боль поначалу, то потом Хань будет стонать от удовольствия в его руках...

Он думал обо всём этом предельно ясно, подсмотрев часть сценария в чужих мысленных образах и немного поимпровизировав. Все эти действия он прогонял в мыслях уже не раз, выверяя, оттачивая и тренируясь для конкретного момента. И момент настал. В фехтовании это называлось "аппель".

Чонина смело с матраса и приложило о стену. И он, свалившись на пол под стеной, засмеялся от столь бурной реакции всего лишь на игру его воображения.

― Перестань... ― глухо велел Хань. Он немного задыхался и машинально пытался оправить пиджак, который был в полном порядке.

― Ты не в силах запретить мне думать и желать, ― равнодушно сообщил ему неприятную новость Чонин и осторожно сел. Вроде обошлось, о стену приложился плечом, так что никаких серьёзных повреждений, кроме ушиба. ― Наверняка не я один думал о подобном. Или ты всегда так реагируешь на мысли?

Не всегда, это точно. И Чонин знал, почему Хань отреагировал именно так: он не ожидал увидеть разум человека, который прежде не мог прочесть, и не ожидал увидеть подобные картины. И он не увидел бы ничего, если бы Чонин не показал ему это специально. Любопытно, догадается Хань, в чём тут дело, или нет? Вряд ли. Не сейчас. Раза со второго или третьего, пожалуй, если Чонин соизволит продолжить подобные эксперименты. Но Чонин уже убедился, что его разум для Ханя непроницаем. Хань мог видеть только то, что Чонин хотел ему показать ― не больше. Причём ещё и не мог отличить ложь от правды, ведь Чонин показывал ему отнюдь не собственные желания, а отражения подсмотренных у Ханя образов.

Хань вновь закинул ногу на ногу, его лицо стало строгим и бесстрастным. Чонин пожал плечами, вернулся на матрас и опять улёгся, закинув руки за голову. Осторожно испробовал дар на самом Хане и попытался заглянуть в чужой разум. Там царило горькое опустошение, но Хань пристально смотрел на него: скользил по нему взглядом от сложенных под головой рук и спутанных волос до босых ступней и обратно. Ни о чём не думал и ничего не желал, просто смотрел. Немного странно.

― О чём ты думаешь? ― задал ему вопрос Чонин, хотя спрашивать следовало наставнику, а не "мясу".

― Ни о чём. Пока что, ― честно ответил Хань. ― А о чём думаешь ты?

― Тебе не понравится мой ответ, лучше спроси о чём-нибудь другом. ― Чонин оставил чужой разум в покое и уставился в потолок. Одного эксперимента на сегодня точно достаточно, пищи для размышлений на досуге ему хватит.

― Хорошо. Как ты попал во "Дворец"?

― Разве об этом не написано в досье? ― немного удивлённо отозвался Чонин.

― Написано, но мне интересна твоя точка зрения на эти события.

― Почему? ― Он повернул голову и встретил внимательный взгляд Ханя.

― Хочу попытаться тебя понять.

― Ты думаешь, это тебе что-то даст?

― Неважно, просто расскажи, как ты сюда попал. Это ведь не такая уж и обременительная просьба, верно?

― Обременительная. Я не люблю говорить о себе.

― Почему?

― Когда я говорю о себе, мне кажется, что все вокруг узнают то, что знаю только я.

― И тебе это не нравится.

― Конечно.

― Значит, тебе есть что скрывать?

― Не совсем. Хотя и это тоже. Ты ведь знаешь о программе "Общий Доступ"?

Хань медленно наклонил голову и чуть нахмурился.

― Если правильно помню, ты был одним из тех, кто удалил свои данные и создавал новые личности при надобности. И когда тебя забрали во "Дворец", то буквально вырвали из лап полиции.

― Сильно сказано. Уж ты-то знаешь, что полиция была бессильна. Ну, поймали бы они меня, дальше что? Думаешь, я стал бы сидеть за решёткой?

― Нет. Утром они бы обнаружили, что в камере пусто, так?

Верно. Чонин не раз проделывал подобное, потому что принадлежал к тем, кто выступал против программы "Общий Доступ" ― и не только. Эта же конкретная программа собирала сведения о всех людях и помещала в общую базу данных. Все сведения до мелочей: страховые, медицинские, технические, свидетельства о рождении и смерти, информацию о поездках, наличности, доходах и расходах ― всё, что только можно было узнать о каждом человеке. Считалось, что таким образом можно влиять на снижение преступности в мире ― вроде бы польза. Да и потом преступникам некуда было бы бежать, ведь совершенно все сведения о них накапливались в ОД. Аэропорт или автобусная остановка, лифт или ворота на рынке, прокат машины или незначительная покупка в любой лавке ― и всё, ОД обнаруживала каждого и вносила эти данные в базу. И полиция немедленно получала оповещение.

Потом, уже во "Дворце", Чонин узнал, что ОД разработали именно наставники, и именно с их помощью этот проект стал реальностью. Ценой жизни "мяса", нескольких жизней, потому что в правительствах любых стран, как и во всём мире, продолжали существовать "теневые" организации, желавшие скрыть информацию. Да и любое правительство не столь чистое, как многим бы хотелось. Противников у ОД хватало, и людям приходилось умирать, чтобы ОД приняли.

― "Общий Доступ" существует для благополучия человечества. В программе нет ничего плохого. И я не понимаю, почему ты и тебе подобные так рвётесь выйти за эти рамки.

― В программе нет ничего плохого, ― согласился с Ханем Чонин, ― но она несовершенна. Всегда есть люди, которым не нравится говорить о себе. Всегда есть люди, которым нравится говорить о себе неправду. Всегда есть люди, которым нравится обходить законы. Всегда есть хотя бы просто невежественные люди, которые ошибаются. ОД работает только с тем, что задокументировано, но ОД не может работать с тем, что скрыто и не внесено в официальные отчёты. Попробуешь сказать, что это ложь?

Хань промолчал ― и правильно сделал, потому что это было правдой.

― Ты никогда не пользовался кредитными картами и избегал любых официальных записей, ― произнёс он спустя несколько долгих минут. ― Поэтому тебя оказалось трудно найти и поймать. Хотя ещё и по той причине, что не сразу удалось выявить, какой же именно у тебя дар. Но тебя поймали, как видишь. Нет ничего невозможного.

― Именно, нет ничего невозможного, ― прикрыв глаза, повторил Чонин.

― Как ты подменял данные?

― Нет ничего невозможного ― узнавай сам. Я намерен не раз и не два воспользоваться этими навыками. Глупо раскрывать секрет при таких обстоятельствах.

― Если ты останешься во "Дворце", необходимость в твоём способе отпадёт. Если же ты не останешься...

― ...мне мой секрет больше не понадобится? ― уточнил он со смешком.

― Верно.

― Ошибаешься. Ты всегда видишь только два варианта развития ситуации?

― А ты?

― Я вижу столько, сколько хочу видеть. Чтобы поймать меня, вам пришлось задействовать абсолютно все ресурсы. Подумай об этом. И подумай о том, что эта схема второй раз уже не сработает, ведь прежде я не знал о существовании "Дворца", но теперь ― знаю.

― Ты говоришь так, словно уверен в том, что сможешь покинуть "Дворец".

Чонин не ответил, лишь тонко улыбнулся потолку. Покинуть или умереть. Да, он был в этом уверен. С людьми из "Дворца" ему точно не по пути.

― В ОД нет ничего плохого. Уровень преступности...

― Ошибаешься. Быть может, вы и хотели сделать благо, но вышло как всегда. Вы создали монстра, а не благо. И ты понятия не имеешь, как много информации вне ОД. И ты не знаешь, сколько ещё таких, как я, кто смог найти способ остаться "несуществующим" и "скрытым". Точно так же, как ты не представляешь, сколько существует способов отмыть или скрыть краденые деньги, транспорт, лекарства, наркотики и прочее.

― Хорошо, давай забудем об ОД и поговорим о "Дворце". Почему ты не хочешь стать одним из нас?

― По той же причине.

― По той же?

― Именно. ОД ― ваше детище. И то, как вы пытаетесь управлять всем в мире, вызывает у меня отвращение. Есть события, которые должны произойти, какими бы ужасными они ни были. Так надо. История не может идти по кругу. Нельзя совершать одни и те же ошибки ― это неправильно. Вы же... Вы повторяете свои ошибки снова и снова и ходите по кругу.

― Это...

― Глупо возражать. Последние три года и семь ваших операций. Все они были однотипными и повторяли друг друга. Три ― в одном и том же месте. Попробуй сказать, что я лгу. Три раза ― одно и то же. Три раза ситуация приходила к одному и тому финалу. Три раза вы исправляли всё совершенно одинаково. Поверишь мне на слово, если я скажу, что вы полезете туда ещё раз и наступите на те же самые грабли? Хотя неважно. Что бы вы ни делали, переворот там обязательно случится, потому что время пришло. Этого хочет история. Нормальная история, а не ваша камерная, выращенная в пробирке. Всегда были, есть и будут вещи, что должны оставаться тайной. Всегда были, есть и будут события, которые должны произойти. Может, ты удивишься, но мир ― это хаос, а не стерильная операционная, где всё лежит на своём месте.

― Всё можно привести к порядку. При желании.

― О каком порядке ты собираешься мне рассказывать, если ты не в состоянии даже повлиять на желания людей вокруг? Ты не можешь запретить мне хотеть тебя, например. Как ты собираешься запретить целой стране свергнуть не устраивающее её правительство? Ну сорвёшь несколько раз организованные перевороты, например, как сейчас, и? В конце концов это станет стихийно поднявшейся волной. И они добьются своего так или иначе, просто на совести твоей и "Дворца" будет в десять раз больше жизней, чем если бы вы не лезли туда, куда не надо. "Дворец" ― это всего лишь кучка людей, возомнивших себя богами только потому, что они обладают парочкой особенностей. Но знаешь, люди ― это всегда люди. И люди умеют ошибаться. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если ты считаешь себя непогрешимым и идеальным.

― А ты каким себя считаешь? ― мрачно поинтересовался Хань.

― Обычным. А что? Завидуешь?

По лицу Ханя не удавалось прочесть, о чём он думает. Лезть в его голову Чонин не стал. Хотелось, конечно, но это было бы слишком. И это противоречило его убеждениям. В конце концов, он сказал правду ― он не любил говорить о себе, поэтому признавал подобное право за всеми людьми. Особенно в случае с Ханем, потому что тому нравились мужчины, и Чонин не горел желанием вновь уловить те образы, которые заставили его отшатнуться в первый раз. Это было непривычно и... смущало его. Странно ощущать себя объектом сексуального интереса, если этот интерес проявляет другой парень. Но прямо сейчас он не мог игнорировать это обстоятельство. Пан или пропал.

Чонин просто "громко" подумал, как вновь целует наставника, похожего на ангела, кончиком языка ласкает приоткрытые губы, запускает пальцы в каштановые пряди на затылке, перебирает их, одновременно углубляя поцелуй...

Получил удар по лицу невидимой рукой. Скула и щека заныли от боли и чуть онемели, ещё и кожа в уголке рта лопнула. Чонин небрежно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по подбородку и губам, размазав кровь, и весело хмыкнул.

― Не надоело? ― тихо спросил Хань.

― Ничего не могу поделать, ― развеселился Чонин. И злорадно представил обнажённого Ханя на своём матрасе. Соблазняющего обнажённого Ханя. Не собирался, но не смог удержаться: привык отвечать ударом на удар. Силе собственного воображения он поразился позже, чем следовало.

На сей раз получил по голове так, что в глазах потемнело, хотя сознание не потерял.

― Эй, тебя так сильно заводят простые фантазии? ― со смехом спросил он.

― Заводят? ― голосом, обещающим крупные неприятности, уточнил Хань.

― Именно. Странная реакция на фантазии. Это ведь не моя вина, что ты можешь видеть мысли. Может, у тебя воображение похлеще моего, но я же не бросаюсь на тебя только потому, что ты там себе что-то представляешь с моим участием. Или вообще представляешь что-нибудь с кем-нибудь, кто не может об этом узнать.

― Я ничего подобного не представляю!

Солгал. Чонин видел образы в разуме Ханя, видел и такие, которые относились непосредственно к нему самому.

― Никогда? Ни с кем? Ты робот или кукла без чувств? Вообще ни к кому и никогда не чувствовал влечения? Надо же... Прости, я не такой каменный. И я отдаю себе отчёт, что ты наставник и всё такое, и что мне ничего не светит. Но ты не можешь запретить мне помечтать. У меня вообще есть право на мечты, кстати. А у тебя нет права бросаться на меня только из-за моих фантазий. Я же не делаю ничего подобного на самом деле. Или ты хочешь как раз именно того, чтобы я...

― Заткнись.

― Как мило.

― Заткнись, или сильно пожалеешь.

― Это угроза?

― Именно, ― глухо предупредил Хань.

― Ясно. ― И Чонин со спокойной совестью представил, как прижимает к себе обнажённого Ханя, запрокидывает голову, и тот жадно проводит губами по его шее, потом садится ему на бёдра, медленно...

― Слишком смелые у тебя мечты.

Ещё какие смелые ― сам от себя не ожидал.

― Быть может. ― Чонин продолжил "мечтать" о том, как Хань торопливо расстёгивает на нём брюки и уверенно опускается, позволяя Чонину ощутить тесноту и жар. Остаётся лишь податься бёдрами вверх, чтобы заполнить Ханя до конца и сойти с ума от наслаждения, провести пальцами по напряжённому животу, уловить дрожь мышц и тепло, исходящее от красивого тела, погладить светлую кожу, влажно блестящую от пота.

Приятная фантазия.

Нет.

Отвратительная фантазия, но Ханю знать это не обязательно.

― Не хочу ломать тебе кайф, но я не слишком хорош в постели, ― холодно сообщил Хань настоящий, продолжавший сидеть на стуле с бесстрастным видом.

Чонин перевернулся на живот, улёгся поперёк матраса и опустил подбородок на скрещенные руки. Молча смотрел на Ханя пару минут, оценивая черты лица и фигуру в целом. Действительно, чёрта с два поймёшь, что он сейчас чувствует и чувствует ли вообще. Куда хуже, что собственная игра зажгла кровь Чонина, хотя ничего подобного он не планировал и ни о чём таком не думал. Он намеренно представлял себе подобные сцены, но только для того, чтобы разозлить Ханя и вывести из себя. Собственное воображение оказалось слегка пугающим, как и совершенно неожиданная реакция собственного тела. Может быть, из-за того, что он слишком долго вёл праведный образ жизни, но за полгода ему ни разу не предложили женскую компанию.

Чонин вновь внимательно осмотрел Ханя и пришёл к выводу, что ему нравится противоречие, которое на первый взгляд не слишком заметно. Если лицо Ханя принадлежало ангелу, то хрупким он не выглядел, был очень хорошо сложён. Это немного сбивало с толку поначалу, но после пришлось признать, что есть в этом нечто... привлекательное и пленяющее. Кажущаяся утончённость, которой нет. Почти как обманчивое лицо "ангела".

Чонин пришёл к печальному выводу: его заинтересовал новый наставник Лу Хань. Сам по себе. И его реакции ― тоже. Поначалу реакции Ханя были предсказуемыми и ожидаемыми, обычными, но сейчас...

― Если бы я поцеловал тебя по-настоящему, что бы ты мне сломал? ― с академическим интересом спросил Чонин, нарушив тишину. ― Это к тому, что я тебе не верю. У тебя чёртики в глазах, а чёртики в глазах свойственны страстным натурам.

― Какие ещё чёртики? ― ошарашенно отозвался Хань. Когда он удивлялся, ещё больше походил на ангела ― дух захватывало.

― Неважно. Меня куда больше беспокоят возможные переломы. ― Чонин улыбнулся и попробовал коснуться разума Ханя, чтобы найти ответ. Но нашёл лишь отражение собственной улыбки и удивлённую мысль: "Он впервые улыбнулся нормально..." Собственная улыбка в мыслях Ханя показалась ему изрядно приукрашенной.

― Не знаю, но что-нибудь сломал бы непременно, поэтому тебе стоит ограничиться фантазиями, хотя их я тоже не одобряю.

Этим словам не хватало искренности, но Чонин не смог разобрать, где именно Хань покривил душой. Само по себе любопытно и странно. Это не то, чего он ожидал, когда начал свою игру на нервах наставника. Задумавшись, закусил губу, и решил пока не копаться в разуме Ханя ― там всё спуталось в нечитаемый ком мгновенных вспышек из образов, звуков и призрачных ощущений. Слишком сложно и быстро, трудно вычленить нечто конкретное, не имея опыта работы с таким даром, хотя Чонин смог выудить тусклый облик одного из тех людей, что были в зале за стеклом. Облик и смятые простыни в рассеянном свете. И немножко боли и разочарования. И горечь сожалений по поводу "не слишком хорош в постели".

― Почему ты думаешь, что не слишком хорош в постели?

Хань заметно вздрогнул после этих слов.

― Вряд ли это имеет отношение к нашим занятиям.

― Имеет. Тебе же проще будет, если я продолжу испытывать интерес к тебе. Хотя бы такой, какой ты не одобряешь. И уж прости, но мне кажется, что такой интерес не слишком тебя обременяет. Скорее... Скорее, он тебе даже приятен. Не уверен, но именно такое впечатление у меня сложилось. Так почему ты думаешь, что не слишком хорош в постели?

Хань поднялся, вернул стул на место и двинулся к двери. Коснувшись ручки, помедлил и бросил через плечо:

― Я не думаю. Я знаю. До завтра.

Чонин остался один, перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Пожалуй, стоило кое-что пересмотреть в своих планах, о многом подумать чуть иначе и подвести итоги.

 

 

► 5 ◄

 

В следующий раз Хань пришёл не ко времени ― Чонин только проснулся и был в душе. Он услышал, как открылась та дверь, что обычно запиралась снаружи. Дверь в душевую осталась чуть приоткрытой, поскольку из-за цепей закрыть её плотно всё равно бы не вышло.

― С добрым утром, Чонин, ― прозвучал знакомый голос.

Он повернул голову и отметил тень на сером полу. Хань стоял у двери по ту сторону. Затем тень сдвинулась, и по очертаниям её Чонин понял, что Хань взял стул и сел на него.

― Спешить не стоит. Я подожду.

Вслед за словами воображение Ханя нарисовало вероятные картинки того, что сейчас происходило в ванной. Чонин сразу же отмахнулся от них и отстранился от чужого разума. Не хотел знать, что там себе сейчас представляет Хань. Должно быть, это и в самом деле больше похоже на проклятие ― видеть разумы всех людей вокруг.

Чонин сунул голову под тёплые струи и смыл белую пену с волос, постоял немного под холодной водой и после наскоро вытерся полотенцем. Оделся он за пару минут, торопливо застегнул рубашку и, звеня цепями, прогулялся к матрасу. Из-под ошейника скатывались время от времени крупные капли и холодили кожу.

― Я принёс тебе кофе. ― Хань кивнул в сторону столика, там и впрямь стояла чашка. Вторую он держал в руках. Сегодня он пришёл опять в белом, но без пиджака. ― Продолжим беседу?

― Попробуй, ― мрачно буркнул Чонин, но чашку взял и сделал глоток кофе, машинально облизнул губы и подумал, что сахара многовато. Почти одновременно уловил яркий образ в разуме Ханя и едва не поморщился. Едва. К счастью, сдержался и ничем себя не выдал. Хань думал о нём как о чувственном грешнике, и Чонину это не слишком нравилось. Он вообще терпеть не мог определение "чувственный" в приложении к собственной персоне.

― Чем ты занимался прежде? До "Открытого Доступа" и "Дворца".

― Я не люблю говорить о себе, ― жёстко напомнил Чонин.

― Знаю, поэтому я и задал общий вопрос, чтобы можно было составить определённое представление, не вдаваясь в детали слишком глубоко. В наших данных сказано, что ты не ладил с законом, но чем именно занимался, не сказано. Угонял машины? Воровал? Был мошенником? Просто обозначь сферу хотя бы.

― Танцевал, ― отпив ещё кофе, ответил Чонин.

― Что, прости?

― Танцевал. С охранными системами. Сетки лазерных лучей. Датчики. Их далеко не всегда можно отключить или легко пройти.

Хань задумался надолго, тоже выпил кофе и уточнил:

― Ты танцевал, проходя лазерные сетки? Обладая при этом своим даром?

― Глупый вопрос. Танцевать я умел всегда, а дар требовалось оттачивать. К тому же, я пользовался даром только тогда, когда никто не мог этого видеть.

― Интересно, ― пробормотал Хань. Очевидно, он плохо себе представлял работу тех же грабителей банков, а у Чонина не было ни малейшего желания просвещать его, поэтому Чонин и ограничился тем, что уже рассказал.

― Где же ты учился этому?

― Этому нигде не учат.

― Хорошо, где ты вообще учился?

― То тут, то там. Какое это имеет значение?

― Я спрашиваю о том, что меня интересует. Хотя в большей степени меня интересует твоё отношение...

Чонин отставил пустую чашку, подтянул колени к груди и сложил на них руки, машинально погладил кончиком пальца нижнюю губу, когда задумался. А задумался он о странностях. Хань вроде бы задавал вопросы, следуя стандартной процедуре, но формулировал их иначе и иначе расставлял акценты. За полгода Чонин изучил все вопросы наставников и прекрасно понимал, зачем они и для чего. Хань выбивался из общей схемы и выбивался ощутимо.

― Чем ты сам занимаешься во "Дворце"? ― спросил Чонин, не позволив Ханю развить свою мысль. Спросил чуть быстрее, чем следовало, но только потому, что в чужом разуме увидел собственные образы. Точнее, увидел собственные губы: полную нижнюю с подсохшей корочкой и алой трещиной на ней. Хань думал о том, что на губах Чонина наверняка остался вкус кофе и пора бы их облизнуть. Чонин собирался это сделать, но передумал ― не хотел оправдать чужие ожидания.

― Занимаюсь воспитательной работой, ― выдержав короткую паузу, ответил Хань.

― Значит, это именно ты составлял программу, по которой работают все наставники? ― Теперь понятно, почему его вопросы отличались. Если он придумал стандартную процедуру, то лучше всех понимал, зачем и для чего нужен каждый вопрос, поэтому мог художественно менять вопросы и легко ориентировался в необычных ситуациях.

― Это имеет значение?

― Уже нет. ― Чонин почувствовал, как из-под ошейника скатилась прохладная капля, задержалась в ямке между ключицами и скользнула вниз, под ворот рубахи. Хань мысленно попытался расстегнуть на его рубахе одну пуговицу. Чонин вытянулся на матрасе, закинул руки за голову и холодно произнёс: ― Дальше беседа у нас не получится. Предлагаю продолжить её потом. Завтра, например.

Он прикрыл глаза и принялся терпеливо ждать, когда же захлопнется дверь. Дождался. Только после этого позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть и смахнуть пальцами новую каплю над ключицей.

Хань одновременно раздражал и... возбуждал. В этот раз Чонин ни разу не показывал ему ничего смущающего и сбивающего с толку, зато он сам... Ладно, Хань предпочитал мужчин, Чонин это уже понял, но никак не мог понять собственных реакций. Происходящее ему совершенно не нравилось, однако и на нём это оставляло следы. Как сейчас. Он испытал чувство облегчения, когда остался в одиночестве, поскольку сомневался, что смог бы скрыть от Ханя собственное возбуждение. Наверное, всему виной то, что он позволял себе заглядывать в разум Ханя ― это каким-то образом влияло и на него тоже. Возможно. Но как ещё это объяснить?

Чонин медленно облизнул пересохшие губы, действительно ощутив на них вкус кофе, тронул их пальцами, провёл ладонью по шее, стёр влагу под ошейником. Потом ладонь скользнула по рубашке, задержалась на узкой полоске кожи над поясом брюк, опустилась ниже. И Чонин убедился в собственном возбуждении даже сквозь ткань брюк, прижал ладонь плотнее, словно пытался так погасить огонь. Закусив губу, мысленно отправил в адрес Ханя парочку проклятий, потому что терпеть не мог снимать напряжение самостоятельно. Ему нравилось прикасаться к различным вещам и предметам, изучая на ощупь их текстуру, но не нравилось прикасаться к самому себе. Он предпочитал чужие прикосновения собственным, поскольку это дарило куда более богатые ощущения.

И Хань был прав, когда считал Чонина чувственным. Только сам Чонин всегда относил чувственность если не к слабостям, то где-то близко. И он ненавидел выражение "сплошная эрогенная зона", поскольку этим выражением вполне можно было его охарактеризовать. Прямо сейчас проклятая чувственность мешала Чонину жить и планировать побег. Он отличался от Ханя и интересовался иными вещами, но образы в разуме Ханя всё равно вызывали интерес. Ему это не нравилось и не могло понравиться.

Чонин вздрогнул ― его ладони коснулись чужие пальцы. И он прекрасно понял, чьи же это пальцы, но промолчал и даже не открыл глаза, когда его ладонь сдвинули в сторону, а потом завозились с брюками. Он только резко втянул в себя воздух, ощутив прикосновение умелых пальцев к обнажённой коже. Пальцы уверенно сомкнулись на неоспоримом доказательстве его возбуждения, парой быстрых движений усилили эффект. После этого прохладная ладонь медленно поползла вверх от низа живота к груди, задирая рубашку. Лёгкое прикосновение мягких губ к коже заставило Чонина запрокинуть голову и закусить губу почти до крови. Невольно он поймал пальцами запястье Ханя, дёрнул и свалил на матрас, склонился над ним, вглядываясь в лицо с тонкими чертами.

― У тебя есть шанс. Один. И переломы тебе пока не грозят, ― тихо сообщил ему Хань, не отводя глаз.

― Не понимаю, ― честно признался Чонин.

― Это я не понимаю, чего ты ждёшь. Или ты смелый лишь в фантазиях и намерениях, а на самом деле ничего не стоишь?

Чонин продолжал смотреть на него и лихорадочно думать. Разумеется, не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы сказать правду и признаться, что Чонин никогда ничего подобного не делал. Если сказать об этом или позволить Ханю догадаться, тот, несомненно, поймёт всё правильно и сообразит куда больше, чем следует. Он сообразит, для чего Чонину понадобилась эта игра, и сообразит, как именно Чонин забирает чужие дары. Допустить подобное Чонин не мог. Но заниматься сексом с парнем он, чёрт возьми, не собирался! Только если он сейчас ничего не сделает, то...

Хань спокойно расстёгивал свою рубашку и смотрел чуть насмешливо, как будто действительно сомневался, что Чонин хоть что-то сделает. Заглянув в его разум, Чонин лишь убедился, что верно всё понял. Хань не собирался терпеть те фантазии, что Чонин ему показывал прежде, поэтому и давал этот шанс. Хань ничего не имел против секса, но не располагал данными, которые подтверждали бы у Чонина наличие подобных склонностей, поэтому он подозревал, что Чонин что-то задумал. И подозревал правильно, но позволить ему выиграть Чонин не мог. С другой стороны, Чонин не представлял, что же теперь делать и как.

― Значит, ― медленно начал он, ― если я тебя поцелую, ты ничего не станешь мне ломать? И если я зайду дальше...

― Ты настолько не веришь моему слову? ― с едва заметной улыбкой уточнил Хань.

― У меня есть основания, не так ли?

― Допустим. Но сейчас я именно там, где ты хотел меня видеть. У тебя есть шанс претворить твои мечты в реальность. И?

― Но... почему?

― Не веришь в собственную неотразимость? ― Хань даже не пытался скрыть иронию.

― Не верю, что ты хоть кого-нибудь считаешь неотразимым. Тем более, меня.

― Почему же? У меня на тебя стоит. И ты не можешь обвинить меня во лжи. Достаточно просто снять с меня одежду и проверить. Вот в твоём случае я уже не так уверен. Убеди меня делом, а не словами и силой воображения. ― Хань тихо фыркнул и снова слабо усмехнулся. ― Хотя бы попытайся. Если сможешь, конечно.

Чонин подтянул к себе цепи, чтобы быть свободнее в движениях, расстегнул брюки Ханя и сердито стянул их вместе с бельём до колен, потом упёрся рукой в матрас рядом с головой Ханя и склонился к нему. Помедлил, но всё же коснулся мягких губ, чтобы почувствовать вкус кофе, такой же, как на его собственных. Хань не сопротивлялся поцелую, наоборот, он податливо приоткрыл губы, словно предлагая сделать поцелуй более весомым и глубоким. Чонин оставался в его разуме и ловил образы. Картинки мелькали почти со скоростью света, но ему всё же удавалось выхватывать некоторые. Достаточно, чтобы уловить желание Ханя "быстро, жёстко, больно". Это озадачивало, ведь Хань не походил на мазохиста. И Чонин знал, что обычно люди хотят ощутить боль тогда, когда надеются заглушить ею другую боль.

Что ж, сделать Ханю больно он мог вполне, потому что впервые оказался в подобной ситуации. Он сжал в кулак белую ткань у колен и дёрнул, заставив Ханя развести ноги и поднять их вверх, впрочем, тот сам подхватил собственные ноги под коленями. Эта готовность... тоже озадачивала, но ещё больше озадачивало то, что Хань действительно испытывал возбуждение ― Чонин ясно видел прижатую к плоскому животу напряжённую плоть.

Он ни черта не понимал, но всё равно должен был действовать, пока подозрения Ханя были всего лишь подозрениями. Продолжая следить за образами в чужом разуме, Чонин провёл пальцами меж ягодиц, тронул нежную кожу у входа, погладил и осторожно надавил. Слишком сухо, наверное, нужно было подумать о чём-то...

Хань сам резко качнул бёдрами, и Чонин, поражаясь самому себе, втолкнул в него второй палец. Он даже не успел ничего толком сделать, просто понял, что вход открывается сам ― достаточно для того, чтобы продолжить эту безумную игру уже всерьёз. Чуть позже вспомнил, что Хань предпочитал парней, поэтому для него это точно не первый раз, значит, его тело привыкло к подобному.

И Хань уверенно повёл ладонью по бедру Чонина, подстёгивая возбуждение столь безыскусной лаской.

Чонин закрыл глаза, непроизвольно потёрся о кожу у входа и медленно подался вперёд. Его пульсирующий член сжали мышцы внутри тела Ханя. Он постепенно заполнял Ханя собой и ощущал, как мышцы под его напором растягиваются и обхватывают его плоть ещё сильнее. Непривычно и ни на что не похоже, но приятно настолько, что думать связно стало сложно.

Чонин замер, едва у него появилось чувство, что он заполнил Ханя до отказа. Он тяжело дышал, пытался привыкнуть к ощущениям, понять, всё ли в порядке с Ханем, собрать разбежавшиеся мысли воедино и сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Почему-то казалось, что обычная схема, которая работала с девушками, тут может дать сбой.

Чонин задохнулся и закусил губу, чтобы подавить стон, потому что Хань ухватился за его плечи, задрал рубашку и прижался губами к его груди, затем принялся целовать шею, вновь вернулся к груди, чтобы сжать зубами сосок, потянуть. Лёгкие болезненные ощущения чередовались с очень приятными, когда Хань втягивал сосок в рот и принимался посасывать его либо обводить кончиком языка.

Чонин долго не выдержал, всё-таки тихо застонал и невольно с силой сжал бёдра Ханя ладонями, дёрнул к себе, вонзившись в податливое тело ещё глубже. Теперь застонал уже Хань и крепко обнял Чонина за шею. Чонин постепенно сходил с ума: резко двигался, вталкиваясь в Ханя и одновременно ловя мысленный отклик. Поймав яркий образ после очередного толчка, он постарался повторить всё в точности, потому что уже отметил, что некоторые его движения для Ханя просто приятны, а иные заставляют стонать гортанно и громко, всхлипывать и задыхаться от наслаждения, и мышцы внутри тогда сокращаются, сжимая плоть Чонина сильнее и почти что лишая его рассудка.

Чонин уже не замечал сдвоенное тяжёлое дыхание, капли пота, скатывавшиеся по его лицу, шее и груди, короткие стоны возле уха, впивавшиеся в его кожу ногти... Он осознавал только движение в погоне за удовольствием, когда остановка подобна смерти, и важна лишь скорость. Ещё имела значение выдержка, потому что хотелось двигаться внутри Ханя так долго, как это возможно, растянуть удовольствие. Перед глазами мелькали чужие образы, где яркость красок ослепляла. Потом, спустя целую вечность, наверное, Чонин забыл, как дышать, и не просто вошёл в тело Ханя с силой, а ещё и дёрнул его бёдра к себе, словно хотел остаться внутри навсегда. Вспышка в собственном разуме погасила все прочие образы ― свои и чужие. И Чонин не смог вспомнить, когда и как бросил ладонь Ханю на живот, сжал пальцами потемневшую от прилившей крови плоть и в пару-тройку резких движений заставил Ханя кончить, испачкав одежду обоих.

Они тяжело дышали и продолжали оставаться одним целым: Чонин не потрудился освободить Ханя от себя и просто упал на него, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Чувствовал, как пальцы Ханя перебирают влажные тёмные волосы, а мышцы внутри его тела до сих пор сладко подрагивают. Толком не отдышавшись, они жадно целовались поначалу, потом Чонин тихо стонал и сжимал Ханя в объятиях, пока губы того путешествовали по его шее и груди. Хань стискивал в ладонях смятую и сбившуюся складками рубашку, которую они поленились снять с Чонина. Его губы то совсем легко касались влажной кожи, то нещадно жгли, оставляя медленно наливавшиеся багрянцем следы. В конце концов Хань толкнул Чонина в плечо, заставив свалиться на матрас, вытянулся рядом, оперевшись на локоть, и продолжил ласкать шею губами и языком, сдвигая ошейник, проводил кончиками пальцев по коже на груди и животе под рубашкой, чуть царапал ногтями, явно наслаждаясь реакцией Чонина на все эти действия.

"Какой чувственный..." ― металось в чужом разуме.

Тронув ладонью правую скулу Чонина, погладил, минуту всматривался в глаза, а после искал мягкими губами губы Чонина. Чонин поцеловал его сам: сжал нижнюю губу, попробовал на вкус, исследовал языком рот и постарался заполнить собой.

Прямо сейчас Чонин не ощущал сожалений, даже не думал об этом. Понимал, что делает нечто странное, нечто такое, чего никогда не представлял в приложении к себе, но именно сейчас он получал от этого удовольствие, хотя не ожидал ничего подобного, когда пошёл, как он думал, на риск.

― Если это "не слишком хорош в постели", то что тогда... ― Хань не позволил ему договорить ― вновь задрал рубашку и обхватил губами сосок, жадно втянул в рот, и все слова Чонина сразу же превратились в тихий стон.

"Тёмный, как горький шоколад", ― ясно подумал Хань, задыхаясь и касаясь губами соска, пылко поцеловал и опять втянул в рот, слегка прикусил, чтобы тут же отпустить и обвести кончиком языка ставший совсем чёрным кружок. Чонину блеск глаз Ханя показался голодным и жарким, и попытка отстраниться ни к чему не привела ― Хань продолжал осыпать смуглую кожу поцелуями, оставляя следы повсюду: на груди, плечах, шее и даже животе. Только спустя несколько долгих минут Хань одёрнул рубашку и пристроил голову на плече Чонина.

Они оба теперь молчали и просто слушали дыхание друг друга. В самом деле, безумие какое-то. Чонин не спал с парнями, но теперь отчётливо понимал, что не отказался бы от ещё одного шанса получить так называемого наставника. Он не знал, зачем сделал это, но всё же протянул руку и провёл пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра Ханя. Испачкался собственной спермой, вытекавшей из Ханя. Что ж, если он хотел убедиться, что действительно сделал это, то вот, пожалуйста, убедился.

― Тебе ничего за это не будет? Разве наставникам можно...

Хань прикоснулся ладонью к его губам и заставил замолчать, после чего поднялся с матраса и кое-как привёл себя в порядок. Выглядел не лучшим образом из-за измятой и перепачканной одежды, но вряд ли расстроился по этому поводу. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Чонина, тихо попрощался и на сей раз точно ушёл.

Чонин сел на матрасе, посидел пару минут, не думая ни о чём, потом поднялся и отправился в душ ― отмываться и приходить в себя.

 

 

 ► 6 ◄

 

Он медленно пил кофе и смотрел на собственное отражение в зеркале. Свежий костюм, безупречный и белый, но тело под тканью не ощущалось столь же безупречным и спокойным ― оно горело.

― Выглядишь встревоженным и сбитым с толку, ― поделился впечатлениями Лэй, взял чайник и наполнил свою чашку душистой ароматной жидкостью.

― Неужели?

― Именно. У тебя опять блестят глаза, знаешь? Только я сильно сомневаюсь, что это заслуга... гм... неважно. Как твой подопечный? ― Он занялся приготовлением новой порции кофе.

― Никак. Мне ни разу не удалось побеседовать с ним по скрипту и получить хотя бы минимум необходимой информации.

― Ты его больше не калечил?

― Я и раньше не калечил. Нет.

― Ну да, как же... Сюмин ведь говорил, что он очень необычный. Будешь и дальше работать с ним или сдашься?

― Ещё поработаю, ― задумчиво отозвался Хань. ― Попробую хоть одну беседу провести с толком. Как думаешь, у него есть... определённые склонности?

― Вряд ли, ― пожал плечами Лэй и сел напротив Ханя, загородив собой зеркало.

― Почему?

― Его травмы. С такими ― вряд ли. С ними он явно предпочтёт девушек, даже если не в восторге от них. Ну или...

Хань коротко кивнул и развивать тему не стал ― всё понял и так. Слова Лэя, в принципе, не противоречили поведению Чонина, да и сам Хань ожидал примерно такого прогноза от медика.

― Внезапный вопрос. Странно слышать его от тебя.

Хань ошарашенно уставился на вытянутую руку Лэя. На ладони темнел чип. Спустя минуту Хань сообразил, что это за чип, и почему Лэю вопрос показался странным.

― Зачем ты отдаёшь его мне?

― Затем, что не горю желанием показывать эту запись остальным, например? И на будущее ― советую тебе вспоминать о своём даре и больше так не прокалываться. И ты вообще в своём уме? Сюмин ведь говорил, что этот парень отнимает чужие дары с помощью прикосновения.

― Знаю. Ну, отнял бы он мой дар, а дальше что? Помимо этого надо суметь ещё выйти отсюда, и вот это у него вряд ли бы получилось. Он умный, сам прекрасно это понимает, поэтому ничего мне не грозило.

― Смотри, чтобы он не оказался умнее тебя, ― грустно проговорил Лэй и вложил чип в руку Ханя. ― Спрячь куда-нибудь или сломай.

― Не стоит так волноваться. Даже если другие это увидит...

― Ты когда в последний раз заглядывал в разум Сюмина, например?

― Я никогда туда не заглядывал.

― Напрасно. Попробуй заглянуть, тогда поймёшь, что Сюмину видеть эту запись не следует. И не просто видеть. Ему даже знать о ней не следует.

― Почему это вдруг...

― Если он узнает, этот мальчишка долго не проживёт. Поверишь мне на слово?

― Нет, пожалуй, ― буркнул Хань, но чип послушно раздавил в ладони, растёр обломки и сдул с кожи пыль. И потом Лэй вручил ему чашку с горячим кофе.

Хань пил кофе крошечными глотками и вспоминал. Не о том, о ком стоило бы. О Чонине. Тяжёлый взгляд, спутанные тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа, резкие черты... В нём не было ничего, что напоминало бы о... неважно. Равно как дерзость, упрямство, готовность идти на любой риск и непреклонность ― это тоже новое и непривычное. И не сказать, что он красивый, ― это называется иначе, но Ханю он казался именно красивым, неправильным, но всё равно притягательно красивым.

― Тебе обязательно было это делать? Или ты влюбился?

― Обязательно. И нет, не влюбился. ― Объяснять Лэю, как взбесили его выходки Чонина, Хань не собирался. И сделал он это действительно лишь потому, что так было нужно. Чтобы Чонина больше не тянуло на дерзкие эксперименты, чтобы у него не появлялось неудобным мыслей и фантазий, так досаждавших Ханю. Хотя Чонин досаждал Ханю самим фактом своего существования. Непроницаемые тёмные глаза, выразительные чувственные губы, строгие черты лица, руки с быстрыми подвижными пальцами... Он приковывал к себе взор без труда, на него хотелось смотреть, его хотелось разгадывать и приручать. Хотелось не влюбляться и не любить, а получить в собственность, чтобы оказаться в его руках, прикасаться, ощущать рядом, чтобы найти и никому не отдать. Неправильно и необъяснимо, но он сам по себе такой ― выбивающийся из отлаженной системы, весь неправильный и необъяснимый настолько, что Хань собирался снова поступить так же, как недавно. И соображение, что это глупо и попросту опасно, Ханя не останавливало. Довольно самонадеянно полагаться только на собственные силы и дар, не зная, что может ему противопоставить Чонин, но иначе не получалось. Ханю хотелось рискнуть.

― Обычно ты не поддаёшься эмоциям.

― Это не эмоции, ― отозвался он, хоть и не испытывал никакой уверенности в этих словах. Он сам старался поверить, что дело не в эмоциях, а в накопившихся фактах. Хань не первый год думал над системой работы "Дворца" и пытался изобрести вариант, где за каждую операцию не пришлось бы платить человеческими жизнями. И не первый год он пересматривал собственную систему обучения и воспитания, чтобы сделать её более свободной. Когда он только начинал работу над "Общим Доступом", был идеалистом и свято верил в своё детище. Но нынешний он отличался от прежнего и понимал те доводы против "Общего Доступа", которые озвучил Чонин.

Возможно, Хань даже согласился бы с Чонином во всём, но мешала гордость. Этот мальчишка сумел обойти его программу, удалить данные и научился работать с ОД. Вот с этим смириться было почти невозможно. Ведь Хань такой умный и гениальный, опытный, а Чонин всего лишь один из тех, кто даже не подозревал о существовании "Дворца" и истинном мировом порядке. Но как тогда? И почему?  Никто не любит, когда его тычут носом в собственные промахи. И Чонин именно что натыкал Ханя носом в его же косяки.

Однако существовало желание Ханя изменить способ воздействия на реальность. И только поэтому он хотел продолжить обучение Чонина.

Потому что Чонин смог бы возвращаться всегда.

 

 

► 7 ◄

 

Чонин не помнил, что ему снилось. Что-то невразумительное и мутное. Зато он помнил, как его сон изменился. Это походило на лёгкий ветерок, что лениво перебирал его волосы и скользил по лицу, оглаживая каждую чёрточку. Потом шее стало тепло; шее, плечам, и горячо ― на спине между лопатками. Чонин повёл плечами, неохотно сквозь дрёму отметив, что одеяло сползло со спины и сбилось складками на поясе. И только спустя целую вечность он понял, что тепло и горячо не просто так, а от прикосновений, чуть влажных и медленных, осторожных.

Он открыл глаза, немного полежал, а после приподнялся, оттолкнувшись руками от матраса, обернулся и встретил немного настороженный взгляд Лу Ханя. Спрашивать, что тот делает здесь, не имело смысла. И так всё понятно. Но, чёрт возьми, почему? А как же один всего лишь шанс?

Чонин покосился на горку одежды у матраса, но только покосился, потому что нужно вылезть из-под одеяла, чтобы одеться, и это заняло бы время ― из-за молний и пуговиц, которых было много, ведь на Чонине болтались цепи. И если бы он вылез, Хань обнаружил бы, что он спит вовсе без одежды. Весело...

― Завтрак принесут через два часа, ― сообщил ему Хань своим обычным голосом, мягким и спокойным.

― Ты рано сегодня, ― пробормотал Чонин, усевшись на матрасе.

― Я решил продолжить то, что удалось хорошо начать.

― В каком смысле? ― после долгой паузы решил уточнить Чонин.

― В прямом.

― Ты говорил, что даёшь всего один шанс, разве нет?

― Ты его не упустил, ― пожал плечами Хань. Наверное, лучше называть его Ханем даже официально? Собственно, если этот странный человек намеревался продолжить то, что "хорошо началось", то у Чонина появлялись определённые привилегии. Например, право всегда звать наставника по имени. Конечно, всё это работало лишь в том случае, если Чонин будет играть дальше по заданным правилам.

Но Чонин пока не знал, хочет ли он вообще играть дальше. Он не изменил своих планов и собирался покинуть "Дворец", однако есть ли иные варианты? Он их не видел. Либо воспользоваться шансом и попробовать осуществить побег с помощью ― вольной или невольной ― Лу Ханя, либо думать самому и воевать на два фронта. Хотя кое в чём Хань прав ― они уже один раз сыграли, и теперь глупо делать шаг назад. К тому же, Чонин не мог сказать, что ему не понравилось. Было странно, верно, но хорошо.

Только вот… Чонин не мог представить кого-то другого вместо Ханя и не испытывал уверенности в том, что смог бы сделать то же самое, если бы…

Чонин не стал лезть в разум Ханя. Он просто отбросил одеяло, медленно опустился на матрас и закинул руки за голову. Его интересовало, что же предпримет сам Хань. И насколько далеко им обоим придётся зайти в этой непонятной игре.

Игра и впрямь непонятная, потому что Хань явно не последний человек во "Дворце". Наверняка у него широкий выбор способов воздействия на нерадивых учеников, тогда почему он выбрал именно этот? Чонин уже привык к боли, к голоду и холоду, к тому, что ему не позволяли спать, к некоторым видам пыток. Он привык, что хорошо ему в стенах "Дворца" точно не будет. Каждый наставник, что с ним работал, пытался его сломать, переделать, вылепить нечто такое, что устроило бы обитателей "Дворца". И он привык сопротивляться, воевать с каждым и одерживать победы любой ценой. Потому что его цели по-прежнему оставались лишь его целями.

Однако Хань вёл себя иначе. Он как будто уклонялся от сражения и постоянно менял обстоятельства. Словно пытался подобрать ключи. Неважно. Чонин собирался уйти. Каким бы умным и хитрым ни был Хань, даже он не мог остановить Чонина и удержать. Пока у Чонина была цель, он двигался к ней как танк, не сворачивая с пути и преодолевая любые преграды. Так было всегда, так будет и впредь.

Хань смотрел на него, скользил взглядом по его смуглой коже и машинально дёргал пальцами пуговицы на своей рубашке. Раздевался торопливо, отбрасывая одежду так, будто та обжигала. После водил ладонями по животу и груди Чонина, сжимал коленями бёдра, усевшись сверху. Медленно наклонившись, коснулся губами шеи, заставив Чонина запрокинуть голову. И Чонин прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях. По коже над ямочкой меж ключиц гуляло горячее дыхание: то опаляло жаром, то мягко согревало. Губы тоже притрагивались к коже то легко и ненавязчиво, то жадно и нетерпеливо. И всегда эти прикосновения оказывались внезапными, из-за чего Чонин время от времени вздрагивал. Точно так же он вздрогнул, когда Хань положил ладони ему на плечи, неспешно повёл от шеи вправо и влево, потом обратно, позволил ладоням спуститься на грудь и накрыть пластины мышц. Хань так и замер, всего лишь удерживая ладони на груди Чонина, но возбуждение не улеглось. Чонину казалось, что соски сами по себе твердеют под горячими ладонями Ханя. И он не продержался даже одной минуты: закусил губу, запрокинул голову ещё сильнее и подался грудью вверх, навстречу горячим ладоням, чтобы потереться о них, ощутить ещё отчётливее.

Хань шумно вздохнул, ладони убрал и наклонился, чтобы прикоснуться к коже уже губами. Чонин с силой зажмурился. Его кожа горела и пылала от всего, что делал Хань. Влажные прикосновения языка, упругость губ, лёгкие укусы, поглаживания кончиками пальцев либо болезненные пощипывания... Ханю явно нравилось это. Хотя Чонин больше волновался о себе, потому что ему нравилось это не меньше, чем Ханю. Он тихо застонал, когда осознал, что у него уже отменно встало, и Хань прекрасно знал об этом, поскольку в живот ему упирался отнюдь не палец.

Сладкое и тягучее влажное прикосновение под ухом и жаркий шёпот:

― Спичка...

― Что? ― хрипло спросил Чонин, зажмурившись ещё сильнее.

― Вспыхиваешь, как спичка, ― выдохнул ему в губы Хань и жадно поцеловал, теснее прижавшись всем телом и позволив ощутить, что оба испытывают возбуждение в равной степени. После поцелуя Хань отстранился и приподнялся, провёл пальцами по потемневшему от прилившей крови стволу и очень медленно стал опускаться. Чонин вновь с силой зажмурился и закусил губу, лишь бы не застонать в голос от невыносимо приятного давления. Гладкое и горячее, слегка пульсирующее, мягко, но плотно обхватывавшее его напряжённую плоть... Всё увереннее, всё глубже. Он резко втянул в себя воздух и непроизвольно качнул бёдрами, рванувшись навстречу Ханю и погрузившись в его тело настолько глубоко, насколько было возможно. Слабый, но удовлетворённый стон стал хорошей наградой.

Распахнув глаза, Чонин посмотрел на Ханя. Тот сидел на его бёдрах, напряжённо выпрямив спину и запрокинув голову, тяжело дышал и не знал, куда деть руки. Спустя миг Хань наклонился, легко прихватил нижнюю губу Чонина зубами, потянул, потом отпустил и потёрся щекой. Чонин бросил ладонь ему на затылок, привлёк к себе и скользнул языком меж приоткрытых губ. Манящий соблазн ― Хань. Когда он чуть прикусил кончик языка Ханя, тот довольно резко мотнул головой и приглушённо застонал от боли, которую причинил себе сам. И Чонин вспомнил, как Хань хотел, чтобы ему сделали больно. И он по-прежнему этого хотел даже сейчас, только Чонин не собирался оправдывать эти ожидания. Потому что сам он точно не желал причинять боль. Не так и не сейчас, когда Хань казался ему уязвимым и надломленным.

Чёрт знает, что это такое и почему Хань вообще пошёл на это ― Чонину пока не хватало умения использовать украденный у Ханя дар на всю мощность, но он собирался действовать сам, по собственному выбору. Чонин всегда предпочитал бить не в спину, а в лицо. И сейчас, на его взгляд, причинять боль Ханю было бы подлостью.

"Я чертовски сентиментален. Однажды это выйдет мне боком..."

Он медленно провёл ладонями сверху вниз по влажной от пота спине Ханя, чуть сжал бёдра и притянул к себе, мягко проникнув в податливое тело ещё глубже. Хань отстранился, обхватил его запястья пальцами и, удерживаясь за них, откинулся назад, плавно приподнялся, словно хотел освободиться от присутствия Чонина в своём теле, но потом резко опустился, позволив Чонину вновь заполнить его до отказа. Это напоминало томный танец, пропитанный острыми ощущениями, неторопливый и чувственный. Им обоим хотелось ускорить темп, но оба сдерживались изо всех сил и старательно сохраняли заданный ритм.

Чонин поймал пристальный взгляд Ханя и после не отпускал его. Чуть опущенные веки, опасный блеск из-под ресниц, приоткрытые влажные губы, хриплое неровное дыхание, стремительное мелькание кончика языка, крупные капли пота на висках и на лбу... Теперь это лицо, что прежде подошло бы ангелу, напоминало лицо грешника. И Чонин не знал, кто из них лучше и желаннее. Или хотел сразу обоих. И томность их странного танца становилась всё невыносимее.

Хань отпустил левое запястье Чонина, тронул рукой грудь, накрыл тёмный сосок и нарочито медленно провёл по возбуждённой вершинке подушечкой большого пальца. Сам виноват... Чонин резко дёрнул его к себе, с силой прижал к груди, в один миг перекатился и вжал Ханя в матрас собственным телом. Они забыли о томном ритме, увязнув в череде жадных и торопливых поцелуев. И ладони обоих беспорядочно скользили по светлой и смуглой коже. Капли пота тоже перемешивались, когда они прижимались друг к другу.

С протяжным стоном Хань запрокинул голову, позволив Чонину припасть губами к его шее. Его пальцы вцепились в жёсткие тёмные волосы Чонина, ухватились за пряди, чтобы притянуть к себе ещё ближе, и Чонин не возражал ― отстраняться он не собирался. Не только шея, но весь Хань обладал необыкновенной изысканностью. Хорошее сложение, правильное, но такое... идеальное, что оно казалось утончённым и аристократичным. И на фоне смуглой кожи Чонина кожа Ханя напоминала драгоценный китайский фарфор, раскрашенный красными пятнами ― следами от губ Чонина.

Что ж, красным Чонин его раскрасил, осталось добавить немного белого. И Хань вздрогнул под ним от сильного толчка, приоткрыл мягкие губы, чтобы сделать рваный вдох и вновь задохнуться от очередного толчка. Его брови едва заметно изогнулись, придав лицу одновременно немного удивлённое и соблазнительное выражение.

― Сильнее... ― хрипло велел он из последних сил и сорвался на слабый стон, но тут же жёстче вцепился в волосы Чонина и притянул к себе, чтобы соединить их губы и обменяться неровным дыханием.

Они рвались друг к другу и одновременно словно бы пытались друг друга оттолкнуть. Потому что близость сводила с ума так же сильно, как её отсутствие. Вместе никак и порознь тоже никак. Хотелось освободиться от зашкаливающего удовольствия, которое сейчас больше напоминало пытку, но и остановиться всё равно что умереть или обречь на другую, не менее жестокую, пытку.

После они лежали на матрасе опустошённые и неподвижные, измотанные и опалённые собственным огнём. И Чонин испытывал мрачное удовлетворение, разглядывая красные и белые следы на светлой коже Ханя. Хань же медленно перебирал пальцами его влажные волосы и молчал. Впрочем, молчали оба, потому что пытались восстановить дыхание.

Чонин отчаянно старался различить хоть что-то в разуме Ханя, но не получалось. Кажется, Хань ни о чём не думал вообще, и это Чонина тревожило. Он по-прежнему не понимал, чем Хань руководствовался, когда отважился зайти так далеко. И если он этого не понимал, то и не знал, чего ему от Ханя ждать дальше.

В конце концов, даже если Хань и решил завести интрижку с непокорным учеником, всё равно ничего не изменилось. Чонин ― пленник во "Дворце", а Хань ― один из его тюремщиков. И, как бы там ни было, забыть об этом ни один из них не смог бы.

― Ты знаешь, почему мы вмешиваемся во всё? ― тихо спросил через несколько минут Хань более или менее ровным голосом. Он продолжал перебирать пальцами волосы Чонина и, похоже, не собирался подниматься с матраса.

― Потому что вам так хочется? ― хмыкнул Чонин.

― Если бы... ― Хань вздохнул и поудобнее устроил голову Чонина на своей груди, вновь запустил пальцы в волосы. ― Потому что мы можем узнать, что будет дальше. И потому что мы можем попытаться сделать лучше.

― Откуда вам знать, что лучше, а что хуже?

― Мы... можем предвидеть.

Чонин помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Заодно припомнил историю о "граблях".

― Насколько далеко? И как меняется картина после вмешательства? И если можно сделать лучше, достаточно вмешаться всего один раз, так? Если приходится делать это постоянно, то... прости, но это полная фигня. Странно, что при всём своём уме ты до сих пор этого не понял.

Чонин сел на матрасе, потому что Хань убрал пальцы из его волос и даже оттолкнул его голову. Он посмотрел на Ханя сверху вниз. Сердитый взгляд на немного усталом лице и нервно закушенная губа, где сейчас заметно выделялся шрам.

― Ты просто не понимаешь, ― наконец соизволил заговорить Хань.

― Изумительный довод, ― не удержался Чонин от сарказма. ― Сразу не надо ничего объяснять и доказывать просто потому, что кто-то чего-то не понимает.

― Закрой рот, ― недовольно поморщившись, велел Хань и тоже сел, подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. ― Мир велик сам по себе, поэтому нельзя вмешаться только раз, чтобы всем вдруг стало хорошо навсегда. В мире слишком много людей, и каждый сам вершит собственную судьбу. Будущее складывается именно из этих маленьких кусочков, как мозаика. И если сотни или тысячи этих кусочков совершают ошибки...

― Проще их стереть с лица земли, да? Отличный штраф за одну ошибку. Полагаю, эти ошибки далеко не всегда носят криминальный характер? Или даже... скажем, вместо того, чтобы стереть с лица земли серийного убийцу, вы стираете человека, который купил не красный порш, а розовый кадиллак? Очень мило. До слёз просто. И всё равно глупо. Кто вообще дал вам такое право? Только из-за того, что вы якобы можете предвидеть? Слабовато.

― Если серийный убийца уничтожит серьёзную угрозу, то...

― Слышать не желаю. Это всё равно что из-за одной букашки выжечь целый сад. До устранения этой самой серьёзной угрозы твой серийный убийца положит уйму невинных людей. Неравноценно и нецелесообразно. Лучше бы сами уничтожали серьёзные угрозы, а не маялись дурью с предсказаниями.

― Да как ты не поймёшь, что...

― Не пойму, даже не надейся. Если тебе дано больше, чем другим, это не значит, что ты выше всех и можешь плевать им на головы.

― Я не собираюсь никому...

Чонин заставил его замолчать, прикоснувшись пальцами к скулам и едва ощутимо тронув подбородок губами.

― Просто представь, что... ― он лизнул нижнюю губу Ханя и продолжил очень тихо, ― что ты идёшь по улице по своим делам.

Хань хотел что-то сказать, но Чонин вновь занял его поцелуем на время, чтобы затем заговорить опять.

― И следом за тобой идёт грабитель с ножом в руке. И я это вижу...

На сей раз их губы встретились надолго, но Чонин не сбился с мысли.

― Мне всё равно, что изменила бы твоя смерть в будущем, я бы просто вмешался и не позволил грабителю тебя убить. И не только тебя. На твоем месте мог бы быть любой другой человек...

Губы Ханя были слишком манящими и мягкими, чтобы можно было легко от них оторваться.

― ...я бы всё равно вмешался, потому что верю, что это правильно. Нельзя исправить что-то в будущем плохим поступком. Плохой поступок приведёт к плохому будущему. И это не просто красивые слова. Если удалось что-то изменить вот так, то потом ты вновь прибегнешь к этому способу, раз он сработал. И опять... И снова. И это в итоге станет привычкой. Ты понимаешь?

Хань не отталкивал его и позволял прикасаться к своим губам, но глаза открыть и ответить на вопрос не потрудился.

 

► 8 ◄

 

― Сложная ситуация с новым законопроектом, ― пояснил причину нового собрания Сюмин. ― Нам ставит палки в колёса новый сенатор и отказывает в принятии проекта к рассмотрению. Обычные средства не подействовали.

― А удар по репутации? ― пошуршав бумагами, спросил Крис.

― Не выйдет. Позорные пятна были в биографиях его отца и деда, но это их грешки, а не его. Разумеется, свой пост он получил благодаря их связям тоже, но это и так всем известно. Люди любят его.

― Почему он отказывает в рассмотрении проекта? ― поинтересовался Хань. Он тоже перебирал бумаги, но толком не читал, потому что думал о другом. О Чонине. В последнее время у него это стало входить в привычку, как и ежедневные визиты в камеру. Он по-прежнему пытался проводить беседы с Чонином по скрипту. И по-прежнему у него ничего не получалось. Каждый раз его беседа с Чонином сворачивала в странное русло и завершалась непредсказуемым образом. Довольно часто беседа заканчивалась активными упражнениями на тонком матрасе, и Ханю приходилось с помощью своего дара отключать камеры. И если Чонину это явно нравилось, то Хань испытывал всё большее и большее беспокойство. Это вообще сложно принять, особенно когда один из даров даёт сбой. Хань не всегда пользовался умением проникать в чужой разум, потому что именно этот дар порой походил на проклятие, но всё же. В случае с Чонином такой дар был попросту бесполезен, и это Ханю не нравилось. Он не мог разгадать Чонина с помощью обычных средств, а тут ещё и дар подводил...

― Считает этот проект опасным. Насколько мне известно, он также выступает за упразднение "Общего Доступа".

― Вот как... ― пробормотал Хань.

― Ладно. ― Сюмин положил ладони на стол. ― Что у него с семьёй и родственниками?

― Жена и двое детей. Пять и семь лет, ― сухо отчитался Тао.

― Не проще ли устранить самого сенатора?

Хань машинально заглянул в разум Чена, задавшего этот вопрос, и отметил, что Чен сомневается. У Лэя было то же самое. Крис и Тао полагались на Сюмина и не видели ничего странного в обсуждении ― они всегда так работали.

― Обычная схема, ― качнул головой Сюмин. ― Устранение сенатора будет слишком заметным и вызовет много шума. Проект придётся отложить на неопределённый срок. А нам это не нужно, верно? Хань, подбери агента вместе с Крисом и проведи инструктаж. И проконтролируй лично. Крис и Тао пойдут с тобой. Чен и Лэй, вы нужны мне на другом задании.

Хань подавил вздох разочарования. Он планировал поговорить с Ченом и Лэем, потому что те сомневались и думали примерно о том же, о чём думал Хань в последнее время. Но теперь ничего не выйдет ― придётся отложить это.

Агента они подобрали быстро. Крис остановился на десятилетней девочке с даром пространственного кармана. Она могла забрать относительно небольшой предмет и держать его в пространственном кармане около пяти минут. Не предел её возможностей, но прямо сейчас её "потолок" ― пять минут и три килограмма.

― Этого точно будет достаточно? ― уточнил на всякий случай Хань.

Крис посмотрел на Тао, тот взвесил в руке тёмную пластиковую коробку и коротко кивнул.

― Аэропорт в Денвере. Там пройдёт встреча с супругой сенатора. Будут присутствовать дети из нескольких приютов. Ребёнку будет легко подобраться к цели. Если вылетим сейчас, успеем аккурат к сроку.

Хань промолчал, прихватил документы девочки и последовал за Крисом. Всё равно сказать ему было нечего. В самом деле, обычная схема.

"Если удалось что-то изменить вот так, то потом ты вновь прибегнешь к этому способу, раз он сработал. И опять... И снова. И это в итоге станет привычкой".

А Ким Чонина никто не спрашивал, поэтому ему бы лучше заткнуться. Хотя какая разница? Хань всё равно продолжал думал о его словах, только ничего изменить не мог.

В Денвер они прибыли утром и встретили приветственную делегацию у входа в центральный зал. Как раз объявили о выходе супруги сенатора. Оставалось лишь подтолкнуть девочку, чтобы она смешалась с другими детьми из приютов и вместе с ними пошла навстречу  высокой даме в лёгком плаще. Пластиковая коробка с едва слышным хлопком исчезла из рук Тао.

Прежде чем убраться на безопасное расстояние, Хань оглянулся и нахмурился, различив рядом с дамой в плаще мальчика и девочку. "Жена и двое детей. Пять и семь лет".

Когда он оглянулся в последний раз, их агент подходила к даме и несла в руках букет цветов. Хань забрался в салон машины, облюбованной Тао, взглянул на часы. Тао плавно крутил руль, увозя их всё дальше от того места, где ровно через одну минуту и десять секунд прогремел взрыв.

Слишком мощный взрыв для устранения одного человека.

Хань медленно закинул ногу на ногу, сплёл пальцы поверх колена и прикрыл глаза. Количество погибших и раненых он мог без труда подсчитать в уме. И ему не требовалось для этого заглядывать в чужие разумы ― воздух вокруг без того ощутимо вибрировал от боли и пах смертью.

― Что-то не так?

― Всё в порядке, Крис. Я просто немного устал.

― Тебе стоило бы чаще выходить из "Дворца", ― снисходительно кивнул Тао и вновь сосредоточился на дороге.

― Может быть... ― неопределённо пробормотал Хань, но подумал о другом: осталось ли хоть что-то от той десятилетней девочки, которая так и не успела отточить свой дар? Вряд ли. "Дворец" всегда продумывал операции как следует. Не в их стиле оставлять следы. Впрочем, излишняя жестокость тоже не в их стиле. Была. Когда-то. Пожалуй, Хань многого не знал.

Когда же это случилось? Когда он утратил былое влияние и перестал получать полные отчёты об операциях? "Дворец" ― это его проект, точно такой же, как "Общий Доступ". И дело даже не в Сюмине. Сюмин ― такая же пешка, как и все остальные. Как сам Хань, если уж на то пошло. А ведь в самом деле... Если бы Хань пожелал сейчас уйти, он не смог бы. Ему никто бы не позволил это сделать. Он слишком много знал и примерно столько же умел. Если бы он при этом ещё мог превратить собственные проекты в карточные домики и разрушить одним касанием...

Но он понятия не имел, что за люди дёргают за ниточки и заставляют марионеток во "Дворце" плясать. Он знал лишь фальшивые имена и лица. И вот эти-то люди пользовались "Общим Доступом" сознательно. Наверняка они делали то же самое, что и Ким Чонин: меняли личности, данные, стирали их, создавали заново, но официально не существовали. Нет следов ― нет людей. Удобно для тех, кто желает быть в тени и править оттуда. А "Дворец"... "Дворец" ― это всего лишь их армия, которая выполняет грязную работу. Как сегодня, например.

Во "Дворце" Хань первым делом наведался в архив, отыскал досье девочки и полистал страницы. Всего пять, текст крупным шрифтом, цветные и чёрно-белые снимки, таблицы отчётов. Вот и всё, что осталось на память. Норма, да? Ведь "мясу" положено уходить, чтобы больше не возвращаться, на то оно и "мясо".

Интересно, а если бы не вернулся кто-то из их шестёрки? Быть может, тогда кто-то из "мяса", наиболее талантливый, занял бы опустевшее место? Именно так. Ну и в чём же отличие? Только в том, что их полномочия и познания чуть шире?

Хань закрыл досье и вернул на место. И нет, он не беспокоился из-за размышлений на неподобающую тему ― всегда подспудно думал об этом, просто сейчас думал целенаправленно и конкретно. Дело в Чонине ― персональном катализаторе для Ханя, окончательно разрушившем устоявшуюся систему.

Он шагал к камере Чонина и то сожалел, что они вообще встретились, то радовался по тому же поводу. Глупо и иррационально, как и всё, что было с Чонином связано.

Дверь в камеру оказалась распахнута, внутри ― ни души. Хань озадаченно огляделся, отметил отсутствие цепей и пустые кольца на стене.

― Что за...

В соседнем коридоре Хань нашёл одного из охранников и коротко расспросил, тот ничего толком не знал, но сообщил, что заключённый у Лэя. И Хань торопливо зашагал в медицинский отдел.

Лэя он застал у койки, к которой надёжно прикрутили цепями Чонина.

― Лэй? ― позвал ещё от двери Хань. ― Что случилось?

― Понятия не имею. Сюмин сказал, что он пытался сбежать.

― С ошейником-то? И ты в это веришь? ― Хань подошёл ближе и взглянул на Чонина. Тот был либо без сознания, либо спал. Лэй сдвинул металлические браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках. Ступни и кисти испачкала свежая и подсохшая кровь так густо, что они казались тёмно-красными, словно с них содрали всю кожу. ― Что за чёрт?..

― Он снял их.

― Что?!

― Вот... ― Лэй легонько прикоснулся к левой ладони Чонина. ― Вывихнул большие пальцы и, видимо, так стянул оковы с рук.

― Угу. Замечательно. А что с ногами?

― Примерно то же самое.

― Любопытно, как? Что он на ступнях мог себе вывихнуть?

― Оковы с ног он тоже снял. Не спрашивай, как. Я понятия не имею, как он так умудрился. Но снял.

― Ты шутишь?

― Отнюдь.

― Но это же адски больно...

― Очнись. Ему делали настолько больно, что всё это ― детский лепет просто. Я бы не удивился, если б он не то что вывихнул, а сломал себе что-то намеренно. Как тот волк, что угодил в капкан и отгрыз себе лапу.

Хань промолчал. Он смотрел, как Лэй аккуратно смывал кровь со ступни, обрабатывал царапины и обматывал бинтом лодыжку, чтобы после сдвинуть металлический браслет обратно. Пока Лэй возился с другой ступнёй, Хань подошёл ещё ближе и уставился на ошейник, тронул кончиками пальцев. Кожа на шее осталась гладкой и чистой, значит, Чонин даже не пытался снять ошейник. Тогда какого чёрта он делал? Какой смысл в сброшенных цепях, если именно ошейник держал его во "Дворце"? Зачем тратить столько сил зря?

― Не понимаю...

― Не расстраивайся, не ты один. Никто ничего не понял. Сюмин предполагает, что он хотел забрать дары у других, поэтому и снял цепи. Чтобы шастать по "Дворцу". Наверное, надеялся найти подходящий дар, чтобы избавиться от ошейника.

― Глупо. Большинство даров не работают в применении к себе самому, ты прекрасно это знаешь, как и любой из нас. Либо работают только в применении к себе самому и не подействуют на ошейник.

― Но он телепортирует именно что сам себя. С ошейником.

― Вот именно. Он умный, поэтому глупость делать бы не стал. Версия Сюмина говорит именно о глупости, поэтому она неверна. Чонин знал, что он делает и зачем.

― И?

― Что? ― Хань оглянулся на Лэя.

― И зачем он это сделал?

― Не представляю. Увы, я мыслю совершенно иначе и пока не могу объяснить такой поступок. Но могу сказать точно ― у него была веская причина. Может быть, тут есть какая-то хитрость. Но какая?

― Специалист в этой сфере именно ты, так что не смотри на меня. Моё дело маленькое ― исцелять. Подвинься, надо заняться его руками...

Хань послушно сделал шаг назад, чтобы уступить место Лэю.

― Он пользовался своим даром?

― На всю катушку. До сих пор проверяют все помещения, где он ― предположительно ― успел побывать. Сюмин недавно велел проверить вообще всё, что только можно. Подозревает, что камеры могли не уследить за перемещениями. Да и камеры стоят всё же не везде. Кажется, после случившегося у тебя будет ещё меньше времени. Если ничего не изменится...

― Это мы ещё посмотрим.

― На что посмотрим? ― устало вздохнул Лэй. ― На очередную попытку побега? Хань, его мучают уже больше полугода, а он до сих пор творит такое. Неужели не ясно, что он не изменит своё решение? Он не хочет тут быть, это и дураку понятно. Он никогда не станет одним из нас. Почему бы просто не смириться с этим?

― И позволить превратить его в пыльное досье на полке? Нет уж. Мне надоело собирать тощие папки с датами рождения и смерти. Их скопилось слишком много.

― Ты выбрал неудачный объект для того, чтобы поставить точку.

― Я и не выбирал. Не говори мне о правилах, ладно? Я знаю всё, что ты думаешь на самом деле, поэтому... Поэтому не говори ничего, ладно? Это будет намного честнее. Или ты пытаешься убедить не меня, а себя?

― Не пытаюсь. Просто не торчи в моей голове, хорошо?

― У тебя на лице всё написано, лезть к тебе в голову нужды нет, успокойся.

В распахнутую дверь постучал охранник, помялся на пороге, всем видом выражая острую необходимость поговорить то ли с Лэем, то ли с Ханем. В итоге они оба вышли в коридор и вопросительно уставились на беднягу в форме. Тот сбивчиво пояснил, что Ханя ждут. Ждать мог только Сюмин, больше некому. Хань и Лэй прекрасно понимали, что это означало ― неприятности для Чонина.

Сюмин был в зале один, что Ханя не обрадовало. Он предпочёл бы беседу при свидетелях.

― Как всё прошло?

― По плану, ― сухо отозвался Хань, остановившись у стола.

― Накладки?

― Никаких.

― Как твой подопечный?

― Полагаю, ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

― Я не о попытке побега и нынешнем состоянии. Я о твоей задаче.

― Пока сложно сказать, но он хотя бы говорит со мной.

― Как я понимаю, не только говорит. Ты осознаёшь, чем рискуешь?

― Как я понимаю, ― Хань выдержал многозначительную паузу, ― мой пост позволяет мне действовать так, как я считаю нужным.

― Только ради выполнения поставленной перед тобой задачи?

― Хотя бы. Ты был прав, он нам нужен.

― Я уже не так уверен в этом. Особенно после его последней выходки.

― И что тебя смущает?

― То, что мы не можем разговаривать нормально.

Хань выдержал внимательный взгляд Сюмина и слабо улыбнулся.

― И только?

― Не только. Я подозреваю, что твой подопечный успел облазить весь "Дворец" до того, как его успокоили.

― Ну и что? Даже если он облазил весь "Дворец", толку? Ошейник не даст ему сбежать всё равно. Или ты боишься, что он выкрал чертежи ошейника, изучил принцип работы, припрятал инструменты для технических работ и вот-вот сможет снять эту погремушку?

― Ошейник делали не здесь, так что ничего подобного провернуть он не мог и не сможет, но нам стоило немалых трудов изловить его. Я бы не хотел ещё раз делать это.

― Хорошо. ― Хань опустился на ближайший стул и ударил ногтями по столешнице. ― Предлагаю взглянуть на этот случай предельно трезво и объективно. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что наши агенты ― будущие ― попадают во "Дворец" детьми либо подростками. Их разум гибок и пластичен, и работать с ними довольно легко даже тем наставникам, которые не обладают моим даром. Но... в этом конкретном случае мы получили человека с полностью сформированными взглядами, умеющего рассуждать самостоятельно, более того, с устойчивой психикой и примечательным упрямством. И мой дар против него бессилен. И ты хочешь, чтобы я всего лишь за месяц сделал из него, скажем так, одержимого патриота? Прости, я не "маг и волшебник", увы. Нужны время и терпение.

― И ты спишь с ним только поэтому?

― Так тебя именно это беспокоит? Только то, что я с ним сплю? Или то, что он может дать мне то, чего не можешь ты?

― Я волнуюсь за тебя.

― Избавь меня от этого, ладно? От твоего безосновательного волнения. Как видишь, я до сих пор жив и при своих дарах. При всём своём упрямстве Чонин отнюдь не самоубийца, чтобы столь откровенно нарываться на кардинальные меры.

― Его недавний поступок здорово противоречит твоим словам.

― Он не покинул "Дворец", в чём же тут противоречие? Возможно, он хотел убедиться, что я говорил ему правду, и что все добровольно остаются в стенах "Дворца".

― Он мог просто попросить о встрече с другими и расспросить их.

― Запланированной встрече он бы не поверил.

Хань лгал и придумывал объяснения на ходу. Прежде всего ему следовало убедить Сюмина, что угрозы нет. И её не было на самом деле. Чонин не мог снять ошейник и покинуть "Дворец". Даже если бы погибшая недавно девочка осталась во "Дворце", и Чонин забрал бы её дар, он всё равно не смог бы избавиться от ошейника. Снял бы на пять минут ― и всё. Но потом ошейник бы вернулся на место. В сжатом виде. Мгновенная смерть, ведь с оторванной головой не живут. И, кроме того, даром "кармана" обладала только одна девочка. И Сюмин знал всё это так же хорошо, как и Хань.

― Он не может сбежать отсюда, Сюмин. Никак. Я не вижу ни одной причины для спешки и тревоги. Быть может, он попытается ещё раз или два, да даже пусть сто раз, но у него ничего не выйдет. Если он так хочет, пусть сам убедится в этом. В конце концов, у него просто не останется выбора. И ему придётся смириться при всём его упрямстве.

― У тебя есть ещё месяц, ― холодно подытожил Сюмин после долгого молчания. ― Ни днём больше. Ровно месяц. Свободен.

Хань покинул зал и медленно побрёл по коридорам, размышляя на ходу. Вроде бы всё понятно объяснил, но Сюмин почему-то дал отсрочку длиной в месяц. Месяц погоды не делал, не в случае Чонина. Это всего лишь тридцать дней до неизбежной смерти. Какой смысл в лишнем месяце жизни? Что этот месяц мог дать Сюмину? Или тому, кто дёргал за верёвочки?

Хань остановился и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Пока рисовал носком ботинка невидимый узор на плитах, моделировал вероятную задачу, опираясь на известные факты.

Итак, Чонин во "Дворце", сидит на цепи в буквальном смысле слова и ничего не может сделать. Ничего из того, что он делал раньше.

А что именно он делал раньше? "Танцевал", если верить его словам. А ещё стёр свои данные из "Общего Доступа", создавал фальшивые личности и ставил палки в колёса обитателям "Дворца", хотя не подозревал об их существовании.

Потом Чонина пытались приручить, но толка не вышло. И теперь ему давали лишь месяц жизни.

Почему?

Удачно ставил палки в колёса? Похоже на то. Тогда почему сразу не устранили, когда поняли, что толка не выйдет и получить его дар не удастся? Какой смысл держать под рукой опасного для "Дворца" человека ещё целый месяц?

Ответ Хань отыскал спустя три минуты.

Чтобы держать Ханя подальше от чего-то, что происходило прямо сейчас и должно было завершиться через месяц. Поэтому Чонину дали эти несчастные тридцать дней жизни. Чтобы он эти тридцать дней занимал мысли Ханя и отвлекал от прочего. И именно поэтому Сюмин поручил Чонина заботам Ханя. Дескать, кто ещё может справиться с опасным пленником? Только лучший из наставников.

Партию против Ханя разыграли красиво и безупречно. У них почти получилось и ещё могло получиться, ведь многое пока оставалось для Ханя загадкой. Они всего лишь недооценили Чонина, все они, и Хань ― в том числе. Чонин разрушал связи в любой выверенной цепочке подобно сильному токсину. Каждый его поступок приводил к непредсказуемым последствиям даже сейчас, когда он был условно "безопасным". И Хань мог лишь гадать, что стояло за попыткой побега Чонина, если это вообще тянуло на побег.

Хань пытался предвидеть будущее Чонина, но из этого ничего не вышло. Теперь же, когда он попытался заглянуть в собственное будущее и будущее «Дворца», получил такой же результат. Туманная дымка, в которой ничего не разглядеть и ничего не понять.

Когда Хань вернулся в медицинский отдел, нашёл там лишь Чонина. Лэй куда-то отлучился, судя по всему.

Хань подошёл к койке и осмотрел повязки под оковами, отметил размеренное дыхание и печать безмятежности на лице Чонина. Он тронул пальцами исцарапанную кисть, повязку, металлический браслет, предплечье, наклонился и коснулся губами спутанных тёмных волос надо лбом.

― А у тебя какие планы на меня? ― прошептал он, хоть и понимал, что ответа на этот вопрос может никогда не узнать. Впрочем, столь же сильно он рисковал и в отношении хозяев "Дворца". Их красивая партия говорила о том, что Хань им всё ещё нужен, но ранее им был так же нужен и Чонин, а что теперь? Теперь они решили, что Чонина стоит убрать. Точно так же они могли решить, что устранение Ханя не менее хорошая идея.

Противно быть пешкой, если привык играть пусть не короля, но хотя бы ферзя. И невыносимо знать, что пешками обычно жертвуют при необходимости.

Скорее всего, для Чонина Хань тоже был пешкой, способом сбежать. И спал Чонин с ним только по этой причине. Вполне логично и естественно, ведь Чонин никогда не скрывал своих намерений в этом отношении. Что ж, тут всё хотя бы честно и искренне...

Ханя смущало лишь одно: Чонин разрушал связи в любой выверенной цепочке подобно сильному токсину и оставался непредсказуемым. Логика и естественность при таком раскладе летели к чёрту.

Вот только тогда Хань не представлял, что ему думать и как трактовать поведение Чонина. Вряд ли тот стал заигрывать с ним из-за обычного недотраха. В конце концов, руки у Чонина на месте, мог бы сам себе "продевать нитку в иголку", никто же не запрещал...

― Как прошло? ― Лэй подошёл бесшумно и не ко времени. Хань отпрянул от Чонина и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, чтобы проверить реакцию Лэя, но тот казался спокойным и невозмутимым и точно не собирался читать лекцию о падении нравов и благопристойности.

― Лучше, чем думалось, но хуже, чем ожидалось.

― Можно проще сказать?

― Сюмин дал мне один месяц.

― Паршиво.

― И не говори...

Лэй осмотрел Чонина и шагнул к стеклянным шкафчикам со всевозможной медицинской дребеденью, что-то взял оттуда и хотел прикрыть дверцу, но передумал. Снова повозился, погремел склянками и оглянулся ― в глазах застыло лёгкое недоумение.

― Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

― Что, прости? ― не понял Хань.

― Если что-то не так, ты всегда можешь просто обратиться ко мне. И если ты устал после операции, то обязательно отдохни, не мучай себя.

― Спасибо... ― немного озадаченно отозвался Хань. ― Я не то чтобы устал, но твоим советом воспользуюсь, конечно. Ты с ним закончил?

― Д-да. ― Лэй взвесил в руке пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью, хмыкнул и вернул обратно на полку. ― Лишнее, наверное. Можно отправлять его обратно в камеру.

― Нет, ― возразил Хань. ― В камеру не надо. Пусть отнесут ко мне.

― Ты уверен?

― Вполне. Повязки ведь менять надо, так? Лучше, если этим займусь я, а значит, он должен быть у меня под рукой. К тому же, цепи на нём останутся, так что никуда не денется, просто будет сидеть у меня под надёжным присмотром. Лучше исключить возможность очередного побега, а то срок в один месяц могут урезать, а мне бы этого не хотелось. И лучше бы придумать с цепями что-то другое...

 

 

 

► 9 ◄

Чонин не знал, сколько прошло времени, но проснулся он в странном месте. Лениво приоткрыл глаза и сообразил, что лежит на большой кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Кроме того, постельное бельё ласкало кожу приятной гладкостью дорогой ткани, и только тогда Чонин сообразил, что кто-то раздел его полностью, оставив лишь повязки на руках и ногах.

Он медленно повернулся на левый бок и моргнул, обнаружив в стене напротив огромные окна, за которыми неспешно разливалось рассветное зарево. От окон он отвык за полгода заключения, ведь обычно его держали в помещениях, похожих на глухие коробки либо снабжённых зеркалами.

Налюбовавшись на окна, Чонин лёг на спину и потянулся. Тут же сделал ещё одно открытие: пропали оковы с ног и рук. Он недоверчиво тронул пальцами шею и не смог подавить разочарованный вздох ― ошейник остался. И к ошейнику присобачили одну-единственную, но прочную цепь, прикреплённую к тяжёлому кольцу на стене в изголовье кровати. Лучше, чем было, но хуже, чем хотелось.

Чонин сел и огляделся внимательнее. Просторная светлая комната, каждая вещь на своём месте, идеальный порядок с лёгким налётом небрежности ― так бывает только там, где действительно живут, где чей-то дом. Книжные полки, пара кресел, журнальный столик у окна, второй ― у кровати, маленькие светильники на стенах и огромная люстра под потолком с хрустальными висюльками в виде каких-то невообразимых хреновин, но симпатично, да, даже изысканно. Над искусственным камином висел щит со скрещенными лёгкими шпагами, словно в настоящем европейском замке, французском каком-нибудь или итальянском.

Чонин поискал взглядом свою одежду. Не нашёл. Зато на кровати поверх одеяла лежал халат, изукрашенный драконами и фениксами. Чонин потянул его к себе, накинул на плечи и, соскочив с кровати, запахнул. Пока небрежно завязывал пояс, продолжал озираться и прислушиваться. Различил слабый шум и двинулся к источнику звука. Цепь потащилась следом. Отлично, заодно можно проверить длину.

Из комнаты он выглянул осторожно и обнаружил за дверным проёмом квадратное помещение с тремя дверями. Шум доносился из-за правой двери, левая была распахнута и вела в другую комнату, смахивавшую одновременно и на кабинет, и на библиотеку. Центральная дверь оказалась заперта на замок и, вероятно, вела в коридоры "Дворца". Длина цепи позволяла Чонину сунуться в кабинет и в помещение за правой дверью, а если бы центральная дверь была тоже открыта, он смог бы пройти по коридору несколько метров.

Чонин вернулся в комнату с кроватью, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к коже за правым ухом и отлепил пластырь. Покрутил в руке ампулу с прозрачной жидкостью, обмотал пластырем, осмотрелся и сунул её в подходящую выемку на бронзовом креплении светильника. После этого он уверенно двинулся туда, откуда доносился шум, и приоткрыл дверь. Там стоял под струями воды Хань. Впрочем, Чонин не особо рассчитывал увидеть кого-то другого. Он закрыл дверь и опять вернулся в комнату с кроватью, подошёл к окнам и принялся изучать пейзаж за стеклом.

Высота внушительная, примерно шестой этаж обычного жилого дома. Внизу много тёмной зелени и серых дорожек. Парк? Скорее всего. Вдали среди зелени удалось различить грубую каменную кладку. Ограда, небось, утыкана всевозможными датчиками и под напряжением...

― С добрым утром.

Чонин не оглянулся, лишь провёл ладонью по стеклу и отметил негромко:

― Больше похоже на замок, чем на дворец.

― Это и есть замок. С точки зрения архитектуры, разумеется. Ему больше тысячи лет, кажется.

Теперь Хань стоял за его спиной. Чонин не слышал шагов из-за толстого ковра на полу, однако Хань говорил на ходу, поэтому отследить его перемещения было просто.

― Зачем ты притащил меня сюда?

Вместо ответа Хань провёл губами по его шее, положил ладони на плечи и слегка прижался к его спине.

Чонин едва заметно повернул голову вправо и повторил:

― Зачем?

― Тебе здесь не нравится? ― пробормотал Хань и принялся губами и кончиком языка ласкать его ухо.

Он ещё немного повернул голову вправо, позволив Ханю продолжить приятное занятие, но промолчал.

Хань провёл языком по кромке ушной раковины и прошептал:

― У тебя красивые уши...

Только после этого Чонин развернулся и смерил его внимательным взглядом.

― Что-то не так?

― Нет. Просто впервые получил подобный комплимент и понятия не имею, как на него нужно реагировать.

Хань неожиданно фыркнул и с явным трудом подавил улыбку.

― Как и всегда. Непредсказуем. ― Он стал серьёзным, вздохнул. ― Нам дали ещё месяц. Думаю, тебе стоит это знать. И в течение этого месяца ты поживёшь здесь.

― Любопытный расклад. Тебе это разрешили?

― Я не обязан ни у кого просить разрешения.

― Значит, во "Дворце" именно ты главный?

― Нет. "Дворец" ― мой проект.

― Не понимаю. Если это твой проект, то ты и есть главный, нет?

― Я создатель проекта. Руководящий пост занимает другой человек, ― склонив голову к плечу и с интересом разглядывая Чонина, пояснил Хань.

― Почему? Разве не логичнее было бы руководить тому, кто всё придумал?

― Возможно, но я не люблю обременять себя ответственностью за других.

Чонин задумчиво закусил губу. Это походило на правду, если учитывать всё, что он успел узнать о Хане. Тот предпочитал отвечать лишь за себя и не взваливать на свои плечи чужие заботы. И, пожалуй, Ханю нравилось, когда заботились о нём самом. Это не мешало ему командовать другими, но в определённых пределах. Примерив ситуацию на себя, Чонин пришёл к выводу, что он сам поступил бы иначе на месте Ханя. Он не доверил бы пост руководителя кому-то другому, просто не смог бы. Всё, что он придумывал и делал, он предпочитал доводить до конца сам, собственными руками. Потому что только он знал, как всё должно быть в идеале. И только он мог воплотить собственные замыслы в реальность надлежащим образом, и никто иной не справился бы лучше.

Хань прикоснулся пальцами к его скулам, всмотрелся в глаза. Машинально Чонин попробовал заглянуть в чужой разум и отыскал там жгучее желание задать всего один вопрос: "Зачем ты это сделал?" Однако Хань подавил это желание и заменил так и не прозвучавший вопрос поцелуем. Поскольку Чонин не собирался отвечать и объяснять причину своего "побега", возражать против поцелуя он не стал. И не стал возражать, когда Хань потянул его к кровати. Он ловил мягкие губы собственными и вдыхал едва уловимый клубничный аромат, исходивший от волос и кожи Ханя. Этот аромат напоминал о голоде ― о всех видах голода. Чонин отстранённо отметил, что уже стал привыкать ― к Ханю. Ему казалось теперь, что так было всегда. Даже те немного сумасшедшие образы, что он успевал различить в чужом разуме, больше не вызывали отвращения или неприятия, скорее уж, нездоровое любопытство.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Но вернуться к началу не удавалось. Человек ― это такая тварь, которая умеет приспосабливаться к чему угодно и даже получать от этого удовольствие. Чонин мог либо смириться с этим, либо поиздеваться над самим собой. Поскольку он никогда не отличался тягой к намеренным и глупым самоистязаниям, предпочёл смириться. Да и Хань не пытался изменить кардинально ту картину мира, к которой Чонин привык. Скорее уж, именно Хань менял картину собственную и следовал за Чонином. Однажды он сказал, что для того, чтобы следовать, надо обладать такой же силой, как и для того, чтобы вести. И Чонин не собирался спорить с этим утверждением, потому что оно было истинным.

У кровати Хань помедлил и вновь пытливо всмотрелся в лицо Чонина ― смотрел долго и проникновенно, старался всеми возможными способами поймать мысли или угадать намерения.

― Не стоит вглядываться в бездну, ― предупредил Чонин, обхватив Ханя руками за пояс и притянув к себе.

― Почему?

― Потому что бездна может вглядываться в тебя. Тебе приходило в голову, насколько опасен чужой разум? И как легко навеки стать узником в чужом мире, что живёт по иным законам? Не боишься, да? А напрасно. Если бы я мог открыть свой разум тебе, тебя затянуло бы туда. Навсегда.

― Не говори так, словно ты сам это умеешь, ― нахмурившись, попросил Хань.

Чонин умел, но в ограниченной степени, только Ханю не следовало знать об этом. Помнится, поначалу он хотел освоить дар Ханя получше, но довольно быстро отказался от этой мысли. Именно по той причине, которую сейчас и озвучил. Поверхностное чтение чужого разума не отличалось надежностью, чёткостью и глубиной, но даже такая малость иногда могла выбить из колеи. При глубоком чтении ― так, как умел Хань ― существовала вполне реальная угроза стать пленником в чужой голове. По крайней мере, она существовала для Чонина, поскольку некому было его обучать. Расспрашивать Ханя он бы не рискнул, чтобы не дать тому лишних поводов для подозрений.

― А ты действительно умеешь видеть будущее?

Хань испытывающе смотрел на него и молчал. Признается или нет? По большому счёту, это давно уже не имело никакого значения ― они оба достаточно играли друг против друга, но Чонину немножко, совсем чуть-чуть, хотелось, чтобы всё-таки признался вслух и честно.

― Допустим, ― тихо отозвался наконец Хань.

― Значит, ты знаешь, о чём я думаю и что сделаю? ― Чонин не удержался от слабой улыбки ― ответ он знал заранее.

― Нет.

― Почему?

― Возможно, потому что наши дары немного похожи, имеют одну природу. Но это мелочь, на самом деле. Я редко пользуюсь этими дарами.

― Почему?

― Со своими "почему" ты похож на не в меру любопытного ребёнка, ― уже сердито ответил Хань.

― Почему ты злишься? Это такой неприятный вопрос?

― Нет... Да... Не знаю! ― Хань тяжело вздохнул и попытался выскользнуть из рук Чонина, но не преуспел. Чонин не собирался его отпускать.

― Тебе так не нравится твой дар?

― Мне так не нравится заглядывать в чужую бездну и находить точно такую же в собственном разуме. Доволен? Ты прав, когда говоришь, что это опасно. Так оно и есть.

― Поэтому тебе больше нравится другой твой дар? ― Чонин обнял Ханя крепче.

― Тебе не кажется, что вопросы полагается задавать мне, а отвечать ― тебе?

― Не кажется. А должно?

― Твои манеры удручают, ― пробормотал Хань и провёл тёплой ладонью по груди Чонина, сдвинув тонкую ткань халата в сторону и обнажив смуглую кожу.

― Зато твои безупречны, ― подколол Чонин, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Ханя.

― Потому что меня хорошо воспитали, завидуешь?

― Не очень.

Хань нахмурился в очередной раз, но едва раскрыл рот для отповеди, как Чонин с иронией добавил:

― Скорее, тихо восхищаюсь.

Если Хань удивлялся, то становился на время беспомощным и безопасным. Впрочем, дело даже не в этом, а в том, что Хань казался ещё более привлекательным, чем обычно. Возможно, всему виной лёгкий излом бровей или яркий блеск в глазах, или чуть приоткрытые губы, или всё лицо в целом, выражавшее недоумение. Обычная его изысканность превращалась в нечто такое, чему Чонин не знал названия. Изысканностью Ханя можно было просто любоваться, а вот то, что Чонин видел сейчас... Это заставляло терять голову и забывать обо всём, что когда-то раньше казалось существенным. Например, о том, что Хань ― парень. Или о том, что Хань ― тюремщик.

Чонин стянул пушистую ткань банного халата с плеча Ханя и провёл губами по коже от уха почти до ключицы, словно нарисовал совершенную линию шеи. Звякнула цепь, когда они свалились на кровать вместе. Хань торопливо поправил ошейник на Чонине и отвёл цепь в сторону, чтобы она не мешала. Бесполезно, конечно, цепи мешали всегда, и неважно, сколько их ― четыре или одна.

Чонин мучительно медленно снимал с Ханя халат, поэтому лишь тихо хмыкнул, когда Хань сердито ухватился за его ошейник, дёрнул, притянув к себе, и жадно поцеловал.

"Меня не волнует, почему ты спишь со мной. Мне всё равно".

Чонин замер, поймав ускользающую мысль за хвост.

"Даже если я для тебя всего лишь способ сбежать, мне всё равно".

― Что? ― обеспокоенно спросил Хань, когда Чонин немного отстранился.

― Ничего.

― Эй...

― Не хочу.

― Что?

― Не сейчас. ― Чонин решительно завернул Ханя обратно в халат и уселся на краю кровати, скользнул взглядом по стенам комнаты, окнам и задержался на щите со шпагами. Почувствовав прикосновение ладоней к своим плечам, этими самими плечами недовольно передёрнул, чтобы сбросить руки Ханя.

― В чём...

― Хочу есть. Те штуки настоящие?

― Какие штуки? А... шутишь? Нет, конечно.

― Жаль.

― Почему? ― Хань сел рядом с ним и тоже полюбовался на щит со скрещенными шпагами над камином. ― Ты умеешь фехтовать?

Вместо ответа Чонин соскользнул с кровати, стремительно обернулся и отвесил изящный полупоклон, легко взмахнул рукой, будто держал в ней шпагу, и, подмигнув, спросил у ошарашенного Ханя:

― Эт-ву прэ, мсье? ― Шутливо отсалютовал и добавил: ― Ан гард!

― Ненавижу французский, ― помрачнел Хань. Он явно ни черта не понял, но быстро сообразил, что всё это могло означать. ― Ты хочешь со мной подраться? На шпагах? Ты спятил?

― Почему сразу спятил? Только ты и я, места тут навалом, а настоящую шпагу я не требую, хоть на палках можно или... ― Чонин огляделся, шагнул к столику и выудил из вазы два жёлтых цветка с длинными и жёсткими стеблями. ― Цветочный поединок.

― Цветочный?.. Господи... ― Хань потёр ладонью глаза и обречённо вздохнул. ― Ты ребёнок или где?

― Ага, боишься? ― довольно улыбнулся Чонин и угрожающе помахал цветком в воздухе.

― Ничего я не боюсь, просто не умею.

― Научишься, куда ты денешься? ― безмятежно отозвался Чонин, подошёл к кровати, ухватился за запястье Ханя и заставил его подняться. Прежде чем тот успел опомниться и возразить, Чонин оказался за его спиной, уверенно вложил в правую ладонь стебель цветка и обхватил пальцами. ― Видишь, это просто. Не шпага, конечно, но всё то же самое. Часть клинка у основания, ближе к гарде, сильная, та часть, что у острия, слабая. Хотя это не обязательно должна быть шпага, просто начинать лучше с неё.

― Ты, правда, учился фехтованию? ― пробормотал Хань и попытался сделать выпад. Вышло довольно неуклюже и забавно, но Чонин закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться и даже не улыбнуться. Вряд ли его смех польстил бы самолюбию Ханя.

― Возможно.

― Весьма уклончивый ответ.

― Тебя это беспокоит?

― Ещё как. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я отвечал на твои вопросы, почему же сам не отвечаешь на мои? Не похоже на честную игру.

― Неужели? Сделай скидку на то, что я тут пленник, а ты ― нет. Всё честно.

― Это всего лишь... ― Хань начал поворачиваться, но Чонин крепче схватил его ладонь собственной и плотнее прижал спиной к своей груди.

― Это истинное положение вещей в данный момент. Я не боюсь смерти, но умереть так просто, ничего не попытавшись сделать, не в моём характере.

― Угу, но вряд ли ты сможешь прикончить меня этим цветком.

― Я не собираюсь тебя приканчивать ни этим цветком, ни чем-нибудь ещё. И я не говорил, что хочу кого-нибудь убить. Я сказал, что готов умереть, но не собираюсь делать этого сейчас. ― Чонин тронул губами ухо Ханя и тихо поинтересовался: ― Чувствуешь нюансы?

― Нет, ― честно признался Хань. ― Но смогу попытаться, если ты перестанешь ко мне приставать.

― А я пристаю?

― Ну... мне лениво шевелить мозгами, когда ты меня трогаешь. Кстати, как думаешь, что прямо сейчас упирается мне в задницу?

― Не обольщайся. Так что насчёт пофехтовать?

Хань тяжко вздохнул.

― Ладно. Ан гард? Как ты это делаешь?

― Что именно?

― Ну вот это... ― Хань вывернулся из рук Чонина и неуклюже изобразил салют шпагой.

― Ничего сложного...

― Ну да, как же. Вроде то же самое, но у меня выглядит совсем не так.

― Это просто привычка к весу шпаги, у тебя её нет. Цветок полегче будет. Да, ты дашь мне нормальную одежду?

― Чем тебя эта не устраивает?

― Всем. Я такое не носил.

― Зато теперь будешь... Ой!

― Убит, ― тонко улыбнулся Чонин и угрожающе взмахнул растительной "шпагой" так, что Хань шарахнулся в сторону. ― Это тебе за одежду.

― Погоди...

― Убит опять. Всё ещё за одежду.

― Эй, нельзя быть таким мстительным!

― Снова убит.

― Ну хватит уже!

― И ещё разок ― хана твоей печёнке...

― Ах ты...

― Прости, у тебя тут сердце, кажется.

― Засранец!

― А это был желудок.

― Нет уж, я так не играю! Не тычь мне цветком в нос! Ну всё!..

Во время погони за умирающим от смеха Чонином Хань своротил кресло, перевернул столик и сбил с люстры одну из хрустальных хреновин. Потом Чонин перекатился по кровати, уходя от мощного удара подушкой. Заодно прихватил вторую подушку и метко запустил её в Ханя, тот "поймал" снаряд лицом и перешёл к более существенным мерам.

Чонин уловил, как воздух вокруг начал уплотняться, тут же понял, что это означает, и инстинктивно пожелал оказаться подальше. Ошейник отреагировал мгновенно на намерение и начало перехода за пределы "Дворца".

Горло горело от одновременных попыток сделать вдох и закашляться. Чонин зажмурился, рухнув на колени, потому что всё равно в глазах потемнело, и он толком ничего не видел. Чёрт бы побрал этот ошейник! Он-то думал, что уж больше так не подставится, и вот, пожалуйста... доигрался. Конечно, он просто не хотел, чтобы снова что-то приключилось со спиной, и чтобы Хань это увидел, поэтому и совершил необдуманный поступок, позабыв об ошейнике.

― Вот придурок... ― Горячее дыхание у виска. ― Зачем ты это сделал?

Тёплые пальцы забрались под ошейник: царапали, тянули, пытались быстрее вернуть металл и пластик в первоначальное состояние, разомкнуть сцепленные звенья.

Прикосновение мягких губ и глоток воздуха, осторожно переданный Ханем.

― Случайно, ― с трудом пробормотал Чонин, когда ошейник перестал сжимать шею ― только сдавливал слегка. ― Тебя я боюсь больше, чем какого-то ошейника.

― Ну спасибо, ― сердито проворчал Хань. ― Буду знать, какой я страшный. Ты б ещё выглядел испуганным, чтоб я тебе мог поверить. Я вовсе не собирался ничего такого делать, просто зафиксировать на месте, чтоб ты не носился тут везде.

― Мог просто перестать носиться за мной с перекошенной физиономией. ― Чонин довольно улыбнулся, когда Хань пристроил его голову у себя на коленях и принялся перебирать пальцами волосы. ― И я всё ещё хочу есть, кстати. Ты кормить меня собираешься?

― Если ты настаиваешь, с удовольствием. ― Помолчав, Хань мстительно добавил: ― С ложечки.

Между прочим, это оказалось не пустой угрозой, и Чонину пришлось некоторое время отбиваться от Ханя, жаждущего кормить его "с ложечки". Зато чуть позднее Хань компенсировал своё неподобающее поведение выдачей нормальной одежды.

― Дурацкий день, ― подытожил Хань, осмотрев брюки и рубашку на Чонине. ― Не помню, когда я в последний раз так валял дурака.

― То есть, веселился? ― невинно уточнил Чонин и утащил с подноса мандарин. Ловко поддел кожуру ногтем и принялся счищать. Через полминуты бело-оранжевая спираль содранной кожуры валялась на краю стола, а Чонин аккуратно сжимал мандарин пальцами.

― Что ты делаешь?

― Ничего. Вот, держи.

И он положил на ладонь Ханя "цветок" из долек мандарина.

― Как ты...

― Это просто. Чистишь, нажимаешь вот тут, как будто бутон раскрываешь, только не до конца, не перестарайся. И всё. А потом можно убирать по дольке, пока цветок не исчезнет.

― Красиво... ― Хань вертел ладонь и так, и эдак, рассматривая "цветок". ― Даже жаль есть его.

― Я не знаю, что я чувствую, но что-то чувствую определённо. Мне не всё равно, ― тихо произнёс Чонин, не сводя глаз с увлечённого изучением "цветка" Ханя. Тот вскинул голову и удивлённо спросил:

― Что ты сказал?

― Ничего. Тебе показалось.

Хань явно вознамерился возразить, но тут же закусил губу и промолчал. И Чонин с немалым трудом удержался от того, чтобы заглянуть в его разум. Незачем. Что бы Чонин там ни увидел сейчас, это лишь больше всё запутало бы и осложнило. Особенно для самого Чонина, ведь он сказал правду: он не знал, что именно он чувствует и почему. И он не изменил своих намерений ― собирался сбежать по-прежнему. Из "Дворца".

О побеге от Ханя он не думал. Хотя... следовало подумать, наверное.

 

 ► 10 ◄

 

Во время грозы, когда во "Дворце" отсутствовал Чен, случился сбой в системе. Хань мог бы что-то сделать, если бы не находился в это время в собственной кровати вместе с Чонином. Но он был вместе с Чонином ― уж точно не сны смотрел и не испытывал ни малейшего желания прерываться на самом интересном месте, поэтому сбой всё-таки случился во всей красе.

В нескольких секторах теперь возникли проблемы с электричеством и вентиляцией. Проблемами с электричеством занимался вернувшийся Чен, а отладкой вентиляции ― Лэй. Хань заявился к ним так просто. Или нет. Сначала он просто слонялся от стола к проектному блоку и обратно, слушая обмен мнениями Лэя и Чена, потом притулился в углу на стуле, попивая чёрный кофе и глядя блестящими глазами на чертежи, в итоге же сполз со стула и пристроился рядом с Ченом.

― Чего мнёшься? Спросить что-то хочешь? ― всё тем же весёлым тоном, каким общался минуту назад с Лэем, уточнил Чен.

― Ну...

― Ух ты, хочешь секретные данные выведать под шумок? Тебе же не обязательно спрашивать, да? ― Чен намекал на дар Ханя.

― Я не собираюсь этого делать.

― Угу, ага... Так что ты хочешь? ― Чен пальцем провёл линию на чертеже и прикрыл глаза. Хань уловил вокруг него лёгкое напряжение, что означало ― прямо сейчас Чен что-то исправлял в цепи на нужном отрезке собственным даром.

― Беспокоюсь из-за ошейника. Его же не здесь делали, да?

― Не здесь. Сложная система, сам ведь понимаешь. Настройка там, микросхемы, материалы. А, да, ещё условия работы и настройка на носителя. А что, с ошейником какие-то проблемы?

― Не знаю. Мне не хватает данных для диагностики, ― соврал Хань и стойко выдержал испытывающий взгляд Чена. Тот вернулся к чертежу, вновь прикрыл глаза и пальцем повторил пару линий, после чего тихо пробормотал:

― Ошейники нужны собакам, а не людям. Ты об этом?

Хань промолчал, не представляя, что сказать. Да и не испытывал уверенности в том, что Чен уже в курсе отпущенного Чонину срока.

― Это твой проект, ты же помнишь? Или уже забыл?

Хань невольно вздрогнул и сжал пальцами чашку.

― Хочешь меня в чём-то обвинить?

― Считаешь, это будет несправедливо? ― Чен слабо улыбнулся.

― Не знаю.

― Сказать, как видит эту ситуацию Сюмин? Да и многие другие, если уж на то пошло... Ты просто влюбился в мальчишку и потерял голову. Делаешь глупости, но это временно.

― Временно... Поэтому в течение это месяца меня следует держать подальше от всех крупных операций?

― О чём ты? В этом месяце приказали свернуть все операции. Вообще все. Лэй, ведь так?

― Да, ― рассеянно подтвердил из угла Лэй, страдавший над схемой вентиляционных путей в старой части замка.

Хань медленно сделал глоток кофе и прикрыл глаза. Он неторопливо накладывал новую информацию на ранее смоделированную задачу. Итак, ему полагалось держаться подальше от происходящего и заниматься только Чонином, в то время как все крупные операции свернули и отменили. На целый месяц. И что это могло означать? Только одно: полную реорганизацию проекта, пока "все яйца в одной корзине". Но Хань ни разу не предлагал вносить изменения, не работал над этим и... Да. Но он всё ещё нужен, и этим следовало воспользоваться.

― Так что с ошейником?

― Ничего. Не волнуйся, снять его могу только я, ― "порадовал" Ханя Чен, улыбнулся и вернулся к чертежам.

― Что?

― Ты туго соображаешь сегодня. Лэй, давай ещё по кофе? Для остроты разума, а? Хань, мне не давали ключ, если ты об этом. Но я могу просто спалить микросхемы. Хотя риск остаётся, конечно.

― Какой риск? ― Хань ошарашенно моргал и пытался усвоить выданную Ченом информацию.

― Сам подумай. В ошейнике есть два сильных импульса разнонаправленного действия. Если спалить микросхемы, то ошейник может как свалиться, так и сложиться. Улавливаешь? Либо свобода, либо жить придётся без головы.

― И как угадать нужный результат? ― позабыв об осторожности, пробормотал Хань.

― Никак. Можно использовать другой дар в связке. Твой, например.

Хань не стал просить пояснений, сам сообразил, что имел в виду Чен. Если спалить микросхемы даром Чена, и Хань одновременно задаст нужный вектор, то ошейник расстегнётся и свалится. А вот если допустить ошибку с вектором или использовать только дар Чена, то ошейник может сложиться, задушив в процессе Чонина, а после... Мрачная картина. Скорее всего, без Ханя ошейник именно сложится. Безупречная защита. Один человек может быть ненадёжным, но двое ― уже вряд ли.

― Надеюсь, ты не собираешься просить меня сделать это? ― Чен не смотрел на Ханя. ― Не то чтобы мне это не по душе, просто я пока не спешу на тот свет, уж прости. Придумай что-нибудь другое.

"Но что?!" Хань сжал губы и отставил пустую чашку. Одно дело ― управляемый дар, другое дело ― попытаться долбануть Чонина обычным электричеством. Последствия же будут отличаться. Фатально так будут отличаться.

Хань понуро поплёлся к себе, распахнул дверь и едва не получил палкой по голове. В последний миг успел включить дар ― другая палка прыгнула ему в руку, и он защитился.

― С ума сошёл? ― рыкнул он на Чонина.

― Неа, продолжаю урок, ― сверкнул улыбкой тот и вознамерился огреть Ханя палкой по заднице. Пришлось удирать.

Палки притащил сам Хань, когда Чонин окончательно задурил ему голову фехтованием и французским языком. Время от времени они пытались фехтовать. То есть, Хань пытался, а Чонин фехтовал вполне успешно и смеялся над попытками Ханя. И не надоедало же ему...

Хань развернулся и угрожающе взвесил палку в руке. Чонин хмыкнул и поманил его лёгким движением своей палки.

― Алле!

Скотина такая.

Дальше ― больше. Чонин внезапно сделал быстрый шаг вперёд. Кончик палки промелькнул у Ханя почти перед самыми глазами, из-за чего он машинально отмахнулся, но тут же получил укол в бок.

― Убит, ― подмигнул ему Чонин.

― Какого чёрта?

― Попался на аппель.

― На что?

― Аппель. Провокация. Чтобы противник сделал рефлекторное движение, отвлёкся и пропустил удар.

― Провокация на грани выпендрёжа, тоже мне... ― Хань попробовал просто огреть Чонина палкой ― больно уж удобная у него была позиция, а Чонину отступать некуда из угла. Ну да, как же... Чонин и не стал отступать, а шагнул к Ханю почти вплотную, выскользнув из-под удара и лишив Ханя маневренности. Заодно проскочить умудрился между рукой и боком, оказавшись за спиной Ханя.

― Вольт.

― Что? ― Хань блаженно прикрыл глаза, ощутив тёплое дыхание на шее и щеке, ещё и спиной привалился к груди Чонина.

― Вольт. Защита от удара одним лишь движением. Уход, ― пробормотал ему в шею Чонин.

― Угу, вольт... В фехтовании все приёмы такие сексуальные и соблазнительные? Или дело в тебе? ― Хань зашипел, когда палка вновь знакомо ткнулась ему в бок.

― Рипост. Ответный удар после вольта или парирования. Тебе это всё еще кажется соблазнительным?

― Скажем, я бы предпочёл ответный укол не палкой и не в бок, ― развеселился Хань.

― Какой ты испорченный...

― Я бы сказал ― искренний.

― Ясно. Тут есть вообще помещения для тренировок? Тренировочные шпаги, защита, много места... Может, кто-то ещё увлекается фехтованием?

― Есть, но не для тебя.

― Почему?

― Потому что ты ― предположительно ― забираешь чужие дары. Никто не рискнёт иметь с тобой дело.

― А ты?

― Я не в счёт. Да и мои дары мало что тебе дадут.

― А если я пообещаю вести себя хорошо?

― Ты думаешь, кто-то тебе поверит?

― Да. Ты. Я ведь говорил, что не собираюсь никого убивать. Пока что.

― Как мило... Особенно часть с "пока что".

― Самозащиту никто не отменял. Я в этом смысле. Ну так как?

Хань обернулся и смерил Чонина внимательным взглядом. Тот казался спокойным и безмятежным. Волнение выдавали лишь пальцы, слегка подрагивающие на палке, что он держал в руке.

― Ты ведь не просто так заговорил об этом? Что у тебя на уме?

― Ничего. Я всего лишь хочу нормально размяться. В конце концов, я больше полугода сижу на цепи в тесных помещениях. Тебе не кажется, что такое желание для меня вполне естественное? И пока на мне эта дрянь, ― Чонин тронул левой рукой ошейник, ― куда я денусь отсюда? На тот свет разве только.

― Пожалуй... ― неуверенно отозвался Хань, мысленно прикинув, что если уж и отвести Чонина в тренировочный зал, то только в тот, где бывали Лэй и Чен. Эти двое всегда спокойные и не станут провоцировать Чонина, скорее уж, отнесутся ко многим его выходкам с равнодушием или пониманием. С Тао и Крисом так не выйдет. Особенно с Тао и Крисом.

Особенно...

Хань сжал палку обеими руками, осознав вдруг, что ему больше не больно. Ему всё равно. Словно прошлое перестало иметь значение, утратило свою власть над ним. Даже воспоминания теперь казались выцветшими, словно старые фотографии.

Или нет, он лгал себе. Было больно, только по-другому, по иной причине. Было больно потому, что всё меньше дней оставалось до назначенного срока. Срока, отпущенного Чонину. И надежды почти не осталось, ведь Чен сказал... Проклятый ошейник. Хань хотел, чтобы Чонин сбежал, но понимал ― это невозможно. Без Чена ― никак.

― Так ты отведёшь меня в зал? ― немного странным голосом уточнил Чонин.

Хань вскинул голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него. Волнение никуда не делось, только добавилось напряжение во взгляде. И Чонин выглядел так, словно пытался в чём-то разобраться либо же прислушивался к чему-то.

― Отведу. Подожди немного, нужно отцепить тебя. ― Хань указал на цепь.

― Поведёшь на поводке? ― На чётко очерченных губах заиграла мрачная полуулыбка.

― Нет, за ручку, ― огрызнулся он, хоть и понимал, как это глупо ― злиться только потому, что Чонин напоминал о том, о чём и при желании не забыть.

От цепи Чонина избавили спустя десять минут. Кажется, он даже вздохнул свободнее, перестав ощущать уже привычную тяжесть металла. Хань с сочувствием проследил, как Чонин тронул пальцами ошейник, чтобы убедиться, что цепи действительно больше нет.

В зале, по счастью, никого не оказалось, и это обстоятельство весьма Ханя обрадовало. Сейчас он меньше всего хотел видеть, как кто-нибудь шарахнулся бы от Чонина.

Шпаги они нашли ― с защитными колпачками, а вот от прочего инвентаря отказались. Хань просто не хотел выглядеть по-дурацки в шлеме с дырочками и прочих пластиковых штуках, а Чонин не желал терять маневренность и вообще самонадеянно считал, что Хань не в состоянии по нему попасть даже из гаубицы.

― Не такой уж ты и быстрый, ― ворчал Хань, задетый за живое подобным пренебрежительным отношением. ― Вот как пну сейчас...

― Быстрый. Просто в скорости нет нужды, ты же толком ещё ничего не умеешь.

― Чушь! Вряд ли ты способен двигаться быстрее, чем...

― Показать, как это выглядит по-настоящему?

― Ну давай, ― с сомнением согласился Хань.

Чонин осмотрелся, отметил расположение ламп и отошёл к стене, затем указал кончиком шпаги на собственную тень.

― Смотри вот сюда.

― Бой с тенью? ― блеснул эрудицией Хань. Об этом он был наслышан. От Тао. Но даже Тао считал, что это очень сложно. Неужели Чонин полагал, что сможет...

Именно.

Хань едва не выронил из рук выбранную ему по руке шпагу. Он молча уставился на Чонина, фехтовавшего с собственной тенью. Больше всего это напоминало танец, стремительный и опасный. И тишину в зале нарушали лишь свист клинка, рассекающего воздух, и шорох одежды при быстрых поворотах, уклонах и резких выпадах. Дышал Чонин бесшумно и не так, как в обычном состоянии, он словно бы чрезвычайно экономно расходовал запас воздуха в лёгких. Тень на стене танцевала вместе с ним. Хань затруднялся сказать, кто быстрее: тень или Чонин. Более того, он даже толком не мог разглядеть две трети того, что Чонин делал шпагой. И это меньше всего походило на классический стиль фехтования, о котором рассказывал ему Чонин прежде.

― Здорово, ― подытожил он, когда Чонин закончил. Теперь он пускай и смутно, но начинал понимать, как именно Чонин "танцевал", имея дело с лазерными сетками. ― Кто победил?

― У нас ничья. ― Чонин слегка закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Это он зря... Хань немедленно начал думать в другую сторону. Чуть влажная от пота рубашка, прилипшая к телу, только поспособствовала разнузданной игре воображения. Наткнувшись взглядом на злосчастный ошейник, Хань немного остыл и принялся вновь искать выход, которого не видел. Впрочем, выхода не существовало вовсе ― идеальная защита. Чонина поймали в ловушку и связали так качественно, что побег превратился в нечто немыслимое и нереальное.

Хань сосредоточился и ещё разок прикинул варианты. Ничто не могло спасти Чонина. Даже если бы он притворился, что готов стать одним из обитателей "Дворца", всё равно провалил бы проверку. Срок всё меньше, тик-так. И всё это могло завершиться лишь его смертью. Если он не сбежит. А он не сбежит, потому что побег невозможен. Без Чена. И Чен отказался помогать. Всё. Точка. Вариантов больше нет и быть не может.

Насколько Чонин опасен для "Дворца"? Хань не представлял, но это не мешало ему думать о побеге Чонина как о чём-то необходимом и естественном. И он не испытывал угрызений совести, не чувствовал себя предателем и даже готов был помочь, если бы его помощь имела смысл. Как быстро иногда всё меняется...

― Ан гард!

Хань тихо выругался, удирая с линии. Чонин, как всегда, выбрал лучший момент для атаки. Он вообще в состоянии хоть пять минут спокойно посидеть на месте или постоять? А то ведь постоянно гремит цепью, потому что вертится, как волчок. Даже во сне гремит и раскидывает конечности по всей кровати, постоянно почему-то попадая по Ханю. Вроде не особо крупный, а места занимает... всё место занимает. Хань несколько раз выпинывал его, но толку...

Закусив губу точно так же, как недавно Чонин, Хань постарался отразить удары. Что-то получилось, вроде бы и неплохо получилось, но когда Хань решил провести контратаку, запнулся о собственную левую пятку правой ногой и едва не загремел на пол. Не загремел, потому что Чонин удержал его от падения, обхватив левой рукой за пояс. Долго смотрел сверху вниз, а после наклонился и прикоснулся губами к шее. Хань медленно повернул голову, чтобы встретить губы Чонина собственными и немного помучить игрой "десять поцелуев в одном". Название он сам придумал, когда решил, что их состязание с постоянным перехватом инициативы кажется каким-то глупым и детским. Правда, это совершенно не мешало Ханю до сих пор с удовольствием играть в эту игру. Вот и сейчас он отчаянно пытался ускользнуть от Чонина, чтобы поймать самому горячие губы, завладеть ими и... Получилось, но лишь на несколько секунд, после чего ход перешёл к Чонину. И тоже ― лишь на пару секунд. От этой немного сумасшедшей игры губы горели, только почему-то это доставляло удовольствие.

На седьмом поцелуе, который выиграл Чонин, где-то слева громко кашлянули.

― А чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Чонин и ухом не повёл ― продолжил поцелуй, напоследок чуть прикусил нижнюю губу Ханя, отпустил и тогда лишь посмотрел налево. Хань последовал его примеру и полюбовался на Лэя и Чена. Те делали вид, что вышли на вечерний моцион и ничего не видели. Совсем. Вот вообще.

― Э... Мы фехтуем, ― быстро сориентировался Хань и брякнул первое, что пришло на ум.

― Боюсь спросить, каким оружием, ― пробормотал Чен, внимательно изучая баскетбольные мячи у стены. Лэй покосился на него, после чего благополучно уткнулся взглядом в пол. ― Какой счёт?

― Семь ― шесть. ― По губам Чонина, заметно припухшим от поцелуев, скользнула быстрая улыбка. И Ханю совершенно не хотелось думать, как сейчас выглядят его собственные губы.

― Семь ― семь, ― мрачно поправил он, слегка ткнул Чонина в бок кулаком, заставив отступить на шаг, и выпрямился.

― У вас ничья?

― Вроде того. Чен, ты фехтовать умеешь?

Чонин резко повернул голову и смерил Чена внимательным взглядом. Хань озадаченно наблюдал за обоими и пытался понять, что происходит. Обычно Чонин не проявлял интереса ни к кому, хотя Хань не испытывал в этом уверенности  ― Чонин ведь сидел всё время под замком и видел лишь тех, кто с ним занимался.

― Я бы не стал бросаться такими громкими словами, ― Чен едва заметно улыбнулся, ― я бы сказал, что "имею некоторое представление".

― Это уже неплохо. Прошу, ― Чонин приглашающе повёл рукой, отобрал у Ханя шпагу и протянул Чену. Посмотрел на собственную кисть, отчётливо хмыкнул и подбросил шпагу в руке, чтобы перехватить за клинок и протянуть оружие Чену рукояткой вперёд. Как галантно, чёрт бы его побрал.

Чен с минуту разглядывал шпагу, важно кивнул и осторожно принял. Чонин продолжал смотреть на него пристально и очень внимательно. Под взглядом Чонина любому человеку становилось не по себе, и Хань даже думать не хотел о том, каково сейчас Чену. Впрочем, Чен ко многим вещам относился гораздо проще, чем большинство людей, быть может, не так уж его и выбивал из колеи такой взгляд.

Хань остановился рядом с Лэем, и они вместе принялись следить за тренировочным поединком. Если Лэй немного беспокоился, то Хань сохранял спокойствие. Чонин был прав, когда сказал, что Хань поверит ему. Хань верил, что Чонин никого не станет убивать и делать глупости.

Поединок начался медленно и осторожно, и всё с тех же взглядов. Чонин и Чен оценивали друг друга, присматривались и готовили удары. Пару раз звякнули шпаги, встретившись в слабой части. Хань отметил, что движения Чена более размашистые и медленные, у Чонина осталась его прежняя манера ― скупо, точно, быстро и грациозно. Хотя всё равно немного медленнее, чем всегда. Спустя ещё минуту клинки уже звенели почти непрерывно. Чен тоже ускорился, но Хань различал все приёмы ― пока что. И, несмотря на увеличившуюся скорость, Чен мало двигался по полу, зато Чонин перемещался охотно и стремительно, будто бы навязывая свой темп противнику. Скорее всего, так оно и было, потому что именно Чонин вёл бой: нападал, пугал финтами, заставлял Чена реагировать. Чен старался удержаться в глухой защите и явно не думал о перехвате инициативы или ответном нападении. Или же успешно делал вид, что жаждет сидеть только в защите.

― Быстро, ― пробормотал Лэй. ― Мурашки по коже.

Хань сначала не понял, сообразил позднее, что именно казалось Лэю пугающим. Лицо Чонина. Резкие черты, сосредоточенность, лёгкий азарт, при котором разум остаётся холодным, целеустремлённость и непроницаемость. Лицо Чонина напоминало маску ― опасную и красивую одновременно. В груди действительно всё сжималось от дурного предчувствия при виде этой маски. Хань на миг усомнился, что Чонин сдержит слово. После вспомнил о защитном колпачке на оружии и устыдился. Чонину нравилось фехтовать, поэтому азарт и стремление к победе вполне естественны.

Чен держался в защите и пятился назад, и споткнулся он почти так же, как недавно Хань. Чонин вытянул левую руку, чтобы поймать запястье Чена и удержать от падения, но почему-то его ладонь сжалась в кулак чуть раньше, схватив воздух. И Чен всё-таки шлёпнулся на пол.

Хань отметил настороженность Чена и сообразил, почему Чонин не стал к нему прикасаться. Потому что Чен едва не воспользовался даром, когда понял, что Чонин хочет дотронуться до него. Вряд ли Чонин собирался убивать, просто помочь, но обвинить Чена в недоверчивости было сложно, ведь Сюмин предполагал, что именно с помощью прикосновения Чонин может и дар отобрать, и убить.

Чонин после поединка как будто бы потерял к Чену интерес и стал отстранённым. Со стороны могло показаться, что он в уме пытается поделить пять тысяч триста двадцать два на триста сорок восемь.

― Сыграем в баскетбол? ― предложил Лэй, подхватив с пола мяч и подбросив в руках. Чен посмотрел на него с сомнением. Хань обречённо вздохнул, отобрал мяч у Лэя и пошёл показывать пример, то есть, контактировать с Чонином. Чтобы все убедились ― Чонин не собирается никого убивать прикосновением. В итоге минут через семь играли все. Разбились на пары и атаковали одно кольцо, считая баллы. У кого больше, тот и победит.

Лэй быстро привык к Чонину и играл без опаски, а вот Чен старался близко не подходить и пару раз щупал пальцами рукоять пистолета в кобуре не поясе. После того, как они с Чонином всё же столкнулись, и ничего страшного не произошло, Чен успокоился окончательно.

Зато Хань начал волноваться, отметив, как Чонин смотрел на пистолет Чена. С одной стороны, Хань искренне хотел, чтобы Чонин сбежал, с другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы при этом кто-то пострадал, особенно кто-то из его друзей. К тому же, пистолет ничем не помог бы Чонину. Проблема, как и прежде, была в ошейнике.

Через полчаса Лэя вызвали в отдел, Чена тоже отвлекли для устранения мелких неполадок, поэтому Хань решил не рисковать и отвести Чонина обратно. Не то чтобы он опасался скандала, но сейчас в любой момент могли появиться Тао или Крис. Или Сюмин. Оспорить решение Ханя им не удалось бы, но скандал устроить ничто не мешало. Скандалы Хань не любил, более того, он понятия не имел, как на это отреагирует Чонин. Зато очень хорошо представлял реакцию ошейника, если Чонин по неосторожности что-то отмочит.

Заперев внешнюю дверь, Хань повернулся к Чонину и требовательно всмотрелся в резкие черты лица. Хотел спросить о пистолете и странных взглядах, но забыл об этом, вспомнив вдруг бой с тенью, потом просто положил ладони на широкие плечи и чуть приподнялся на носочках. По губам скользнул кончик языка, горячие руки сомкнулись на поясе в кольцо, притянув ближе... Влажная рубашка, гулкий стук сердца, "десять поцелуев в одном", впившиеся в плечи пальцы, смешавшееся дыхание ― всё это не имело никакого значения, пусть и дальше путается и смешивается. Ханю просто не хватало Чонина, не хватало даже сейчас, когда он плотно прижимался к гибкому телу и дышал вместе с Чонином одним воздухом на двоих.

Хань неохотно отстранился, облизнул губы и махнул рукой в сторону ванной.

― Сейчас вернусь, я быстро, ― едва слышно пробормотал он. Двинулся в нужном направлении, дошёл до двери, взявшись за ручку, вспомнил вновь о пистолете и обернулся. Поколебавшись немного, переступил с ноги на ногу и отступил назад, заглянул в комнату и замер.

Чонин стоял у кровати, вытянув перед собой левую руку и плотно прикрыв глаза. Во всём его облике чувствовалось напряжение: на шее и руке отчётливо проступили мышцы, по виску скатилась крупная капля пота. Но гораздо хуже было то, что его ладонь окуталась тёмной дымкой, быстро рассеявшейся без следа. И на ладони Чонина теперь лежал пистолет Чена.

Чонин сделал долгий выдох, открыл глаза, достал обойму из пистолета, проверил и отточенным движением вернул обойму на место. Растянувшись на полу, затолкал пистолет под кровать, потом приподнялся и начал поворачивать голову в сторону дверного проёма.

Хань шагнул назад и прислонился спиной к стене. И он понятия не имел, о чём сейчас думал. Но ровно через миг оттолкнулся от стены и уверенно зашёл в комнату, наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд Чонина, слабо улыбнулся и забрал с кресла полотенце. Однако он не ушёл в ванную, как планировал, а приблизился к Чонину, чуть запрокинул голову и осмотрел такое знакомое уже лицо, изученное и глазами, и руками, и губами.

Тот же взгляд, тот самый, что когда-то казался Ханю тяжёлым, обжигающим и придавливающим к полу, упрямый и властный одновременно. Хань медленно поднял руку и стиснул пальцами ткань на груди, потянул.

― Ты говорил, что чувствуешь что-то, но не знаешь, что именно. Если я сейчас скажу... люби меня, ты сделаешь это, потому что сам хочешь? Или потому что тебе это выгодно? ― Хань резко отпустил рубашку и накрыл губы Чонина ладонью, помешав ответить. ― Ответь мне честно, потому что результат от твоего ответа не изменится. Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу тебя. И буду хотеть, что бы ты ни ответил. Просто мне необходимо знать правду. Так как? Почему ты...

Чонин смахнул его ладонь и сжал её в ладони собственной, крепко. Потом немного опустил голову и посмотрел исподлобья. Кажется, взгляд стал ещё тяжелее и опаснее, и Ханю очень хотелось отступить, но он не двинулся с места. Смотрел и ждал.

Чонин отпустил его руку, медленно коснулся подбородка и легонько провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, задев шрам. Очень нежное и бережное прикосновение, чувственное и неповторимое ― так умел только Чонин.

― Ты слишком самонадеян и беспечен.

Упрёк не был ответом. Ответом было прикосновение.

― Только с тобой.

― Мы враги.

― Я так не думаю. У нас просто есть расхождения в точках зрения. И их меньше, чем ты думаешь.

― Но не ты тут пленник.

Вот эту карту Хань побить уже не мог. Нечем.

― Если я скажу... люби меня...

― Тебе не нужно говорить мне об этом.

― Да, ты это умеешь, ― слабо улыбнулся Хань, запустил пальцы в густые волосы и потянул.

― Умею, ― пробормотал Чонин, послушно склонив голову. ― И тебе это нужно. Чтобы тебя любили. Тогда твои глаза блестят так ярко...

Продолжение растворилось в поцелуе.

Полотенце упало на ковёр, и Хань уже обеими руками жадно проводил по плечам Чонина, перебирал волосы, гладил скулы. Ему хотелось смеяться от той лёгкости, что теперь переполняла его. Всего один вопрос и всего один ответ ― и мир казался проще, чем был прежде.

И больше не хотелось думать о пистолете под кроватью и времени, утекающем сквозь пальцы, как вода или песок.

Всё как всегда и, в то же время, намного ярче, чем обычно. А ведь он думал, что отвык от ярких красок.

 

► Эпилог ◄

 

Хань проснулся в одиночестве. Он лежал поперёк кровати, одна подушка валялась на полу, вторая куда-то подевалась, одеяло сбилось складками вокруг бёдер, простыни... представляли собой печальное зрелище.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Хань поморгал и осмотрелся. Различил силуэт у огромного ― от потолка до пола ― окна. Тёмная фигура, выразительная на фоне светло-серого прямоугольника. Чонин смотрел в окно и напоминал статую, нагую статую из тёмного камня, облитую слабым сиянием предрассветных сумерек.

Прохладно, но Чонина это, кажется, не смущало.

Хань кое-как сполз с кровати, завернулся в одеяло и бесшумно приблизился к Чонину. Шагнул вплотную, прижался к спине и обхватил руками, закутав в одеяло теперь их обоих. Прикоснулся губами к гладкой коже на спине, согрел дыханием и потёрся щекой.

― Не можешь уснуть?

― Выспался.

Чонин немного повернул голову, и Хань провёл пальцами по его подбородку, повторив чёткие линии и насладившись их резкостью.

― Хочешь есть или пить?

― Спасибо, нет.

Хань умолк ― идеи кончились. Он уткнулся носом в спину Чонина и тихонько вздохнул. Хотел уж предложить вернуться в кровать, но сил не осталось, тоже кончились ― ночь выдалась бурная настолько, что даже сейчас ноги подкашивались, а мышцы во всём теле жалобно ныли и просили хоть немного покоя и лечения томной ленью. Хань не собирался лгать себе самому ― это было одно из самых приятных ощущений в его жизни.

― Здесь разрешают подниматься на крышу?

― Что? ― Хань вздрогнул от неожиданности. ― На крышу? Ну да, можно. Ты хочешь на крышу? Прямо сейчас?

― Увидим, как встаёт солнце. Ты хоть раз сам смотрел раньше?

― Э... н-нет.

― Я тоже. Пошли?

Хань крепче обхватил Чонина руками и лениво подумал, что уже без разницы. В конце концов, он не стал на ночь крепить цепь к ошейнику Чонина, чтобы железо не мешало им. И Чонин никуда не делся. Да и куда он мог деться с ошейником-то? Из "Дворца" ― никуда.

― Хорошо, только оденемся для начала ― там наверняка холодно.

Хань постарался вернуться из ванной поскорее, чтобы Чонин чего-нибудь не натворил. Пистолет настораживал всё-таки, как и способность Чонина телепортировать предметы. Увиденного накануне Ханю хватило, чтобы сообразить ― этому трюку Чонин научился недавно и не успел его отточить. Но это не значило, что он не попытается задействовать новую способность опять.

Наверное, задействовал всё же, поскольку выглядел посвежевшим, а ведь он устал не меньше Ханя. Но прямо сейчас был бодрым. И только потом Хань случайно нашёл осколки ампулы ― среди осколков украшения с люстры, когда хотел их выбросить. Он и внимания бы не обратил, наверное, если бы не скатанный в комок кусок пластыря. Убравшись в другую комнату, Хань выудил из горки крупный осколок и понюхал. Сильное средство, коктейль на основе амфетаминов с дополнительным обезболивающим эффектом.

Интересно, пистолет всё ещё под кроватью, или Чонин и его прихватил?

Облизнув губы, Хань ощутил фантомную горечь ― привкус дурного предчувствия. Потом отмахнулся от предчувствия. Ошейник ломал любую игру Чонина. Если вариантов избавиться от него не видел Хань, то и Чонин ничего не мог придумать.

На крыше в самом деле оказалось холодно, ещё и ветер бесновался, подло толкал то в грудь, то в спину. Подходить к краю при такой погоде точно не следовало. Чонин думал иначе, поэтому Хань крепко ухватился за его руку и остановил метрах в трёх от низкого ограждения. Ограждение стилизовали под крепостные зубцы, но лишь стилизовали, не позаботившись о настоящих размерах. Коварный порыв ветра легко мог сбросить человека вниз, а лететь там долго и приземляться...

― Солнце вон там встанет. ― Хань кивнул в нужном направлении и машинально сжал руку Чонина обеими своими. То ли хотел согреться сам, то ли согреть пальцы Чонина. Хотя тот всегда горячий.

Чонин мягко высвободил ладонь, сунул руки в карманы брюк и упрямо двинулся к краю. Остановился почти у самого ограждения и посмотрел вниз.

Хань нахмурился, но следом не пошёл. Сейчас он чувствовал под ногами надёжную твердь и не видел, как далеко до земли. И его это полностью устраивало. Меньше всего он хотел оценить расстояние от крыши до фундамента. И уж тем более не хотел смотреть вниз.

― Боишься высоты? ― не обернувшись, спросил Чонин.

― Нет... Не совсем. Это не имеет значения, ― проворчал Хань и поёжился от холода.

― Сколько осталось?

Не сразу дошло, о чём спросил Чонин. Просто потому, что Хань не желал думать о сроках.

― Мало, ― неохотно ответил он.

Чонин резко развернулся, сделал два шага и вскинул руку. С пистолетом. Ровное круглое отверстие прямо перед глазами, но Хань не боялся. По крайней мере, не пистолета он боялся и не выстрела в голову, а холодного взгляда. Глупо было думать, что Чонин не попытается снова сбежать. И ещё глупее, наверное, было думать, что они...

Хань задохнулся от неожиданности, когда Чонин стремительно отвёл руку вправо и выстрелил. У ограждения застыл охранник на долгие две секунды, после чего медленно завалился назад и тяжёло рухнул в пустоту. Звук удара тела о землю они так и не услышали ― высоко.

Чонин невозмутимо сунул пистолет за пояс брюк, потом поднял перед собой правую ладонь, придирчиво осмотрел и вздохнул. На кончиках пальцев заиграли крошечные молнии.

Пока Хань пытался понять, откуда у Чонина вдруг взялся дар Чена, тот поднёс руку к ошейнику.

― Нет, постой!..

Хань в последний момент успел вмешаться и исправить вектор собственным даром. Ошейник сухо треснул, краями порезал кожу, но неглубоко, клацнула застёжка... Хань растерянно стянул с шеи Чонина уже бесполезное изделие, сжал в ладони и посмотрел в глаза Чонину.

― Глупо спрашивать, как ты это сделал, да? Ты мог узнать об этом способе только от Чена или от меня. Но ни он, ни я тебе ничего не говорили.

― Вы... думали, ― тихо ответил Чонин.

― Твой дар не в том, чтобы... ― Хань умолк. Он быстро соображал всегда, вот и сейчас понял, где именно исходные данные оказались ошибочными. ― Прикосновение?

― Мне не нужно прикосновение, чтобы взять дар. Мне нужно прикосновение, чтобы убить, возвращая взятое обратно.

― Ты забрал мой дар?

― Только один. И "забрал" не лучшая формулировка.

Ханю на миг стало не по себе от того, что Чонин всё это время... всё это время знал, о чём он думал. И он мог знать о том...

― Нет, ― слегка поморщившись, ответил Чонин на мысленный вопрос Ханя. ― Это твой дар, я не умею пользоваться им так, как ты. Могу лишь посмотреть то, что лежит на поверхности. Если потребуется. Торчать в твоей голове постоянно я не смог бы и при желании ― не хватило бы навыков. Ты сам должен это знать лучше меня. Я не забираю дары, я их просто вижу и могу использовать в некоторой степени, как только изучу общую схему...

― И что теперь? ― перебил его Хань. Он молча ждал ответа, пытался прочесть несказанные слова в непроницаемых тёмных глазах и всё отчётливее понимал, что вряд ли услышит нечто приятное. Ему никогда не везло с людьми ― особенно с дорогими его сердцу людьми, глупо было полагать, что в ситуации с Чонином всё сложится иначе.

Пленники всегда мечтают убраться подальше, а тюремщики лишь стоят у них на пути.

Хань устал и хотел думать только о хорошем, поэтому уверенно обнял Чонина, притянул ближе и согрел его губы собственным дыханием. Осторожность и пылкость плохо сочетались друг с другом, поэтому Хань предпочёл забыть о первом и сосредоточиться на втором.

― Отпусти меня, ― пробормотал Чонин после, хотя сам же обхватил Ханя за пояс и прижал к себе.

― Не могу, ― упрямо отозвался Хань, ещё и окутал их плотным воздухом, применив дар. Глупо, конечно, ведь Чонин мог позаимствовать и этот навык, если б пожелал. ― Я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал, но... не могу отпустить тебя.

― Отпусти меня, ― тихо повторил Чонин, провёл губами по щеке Ханя и добавил ещё тише: ― Чтобы я мог вернуться.

Хань растерянно моргнул.

― Вольт и... ― прошептал ему на ухо Чонин. И в объятиях Ханя осталась лишь тёмная дымка, да и та рассеялась почти мгновенно. Он обречённо уронил руки, спустя несколько минут крепче сжал в левой ладони сломанный ошейник, который так и не выпустил. Когда пластик и металл больно впились в кожу, Хань с недоумением осмотрел тёмную полосу, размахнулся и отшвырнул её подальше.

― Вольт и рипост, ― повторил он то, чему его учил Чонин. Уйти от опасности с помощью одного лишь движения, чтобы потом нанести ответный удар.

Чонин собирался разрушить то, что создал Хань. Хотя нет, не так. Скоро то, что Хань создал, превратится в нечто иное. Уже превратилось. Почти. И Чонин собирался это разрушить.

Хань сунул руки в карманы и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце, что скромно выглянуло из-за горизонта, раскрасив небесную серость нежно-розовой дымкой.

Чонин считал, что Хань поверит ему. Он так и сказал недавно. И он пообещал вернуться, а Хань всё ещё верил ему.

Что ж, он собирался ждать и подыграть Чонину, но по-своему. "Дворец" не нуждался в спасении, а вот команда... И начать Хань решил с Лэя и Чена, тогда проще будет забрать с собой и остальных.

Он повернулся спиной к просыпающемуся солнцу и неторопливо зашагал прочь, придумывая на ходу версию побега Чонина ― такую версию, что удовлетворила бы всех.

Невидимый секундомер начал отсчёт ― вторая партия. Хань оставался в игре, ведь он всё ещё нужен "Дворцу" и "кукловодам". И нужен Чонину, который должен возвращаться всегда.

Что там обычно Чонин говорил в подобных случаях? А, точно...

Ан гард!

 

 

 


End file.
